Welkom in de Helmond (Welcome to the Hellmouth): Book 1 SItSWAY
by Eve Random
Summary: Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to...stop me if you've heard this before...it's really kinda simple actually. I slay vampires. The Hellmouth is full of vampires. I'm here to slay all the vamps. Also, I burned down the gym at my old school so I need to try and graduate...
1. Welkom Chapter 1: Book 1 SItSWAY

**A/N:** This is a retellling of _some _of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Universe stories through Glee. If you're a BtVS fan, I have the utmost respect for Mr. Whedon and the entire Whedonverse. I've pinched and stretched and played around with a lot of the BtVS cannon in a way I hope is entertaining. If you've never watched Buffy and like this, understand this pales in comparison. Run, do not walk to the nearest BtVS DVD or streaming source.

Glee x Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rated M for violence.

* * *

**Welkom in de Helmond (Welcome to the Hellmouth)**:** Book 1 So I'm the Slayer, Who Are You?**

* * *

**_Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to...stop me if you've heard this before...it's really kinda simple actually. I slay vampires. The Hellmouth is full of vampires. I'm here to slay all the vamps. Also, I burned down the gym at my old school so I need to try and graduate from the halls of lower education in case the slaying gig gets eighty-sixed. _**

**Chapter One **

**Part One**

Two cars pulled to a stop in front of the beige stucco and red terra cotta shingled building with the words 'Sunnydale High School' engraved in large blocky letters under an arching window. One, an inky jet black Charger with blackout tinted windows, purred to a stop across the street from the school; the driver's side window lowering a barely noticeable inch. The other, a grey and white Mini-Cooper pulled to a neat stop directly in front of the tiered steps leading up to the school. The students milled about leisurely on the front steps, the long concrete benches on either side of the walk, or at the foot of the plentiful evergreen trees that dotted the lush green campus. Each student busily contenting themselves in the last few minutes before the end of summer and the beginning of the school year were official.

"Now Brittany, promise me-" Emma Pierce began before being cut off by her daughter who already had one foot out on the curb. Ms. Pierce slyly slipped a pamphlet into her daughter's bag.

"Mom! Yes!" Brittany answered turning back towards her mother, her blonde hair swinging in a wide arch around her head, "I promise I won't set the gym on fire. I promise I won't injure a large portion of the student body. I promise I won't get kicked out of this school," Brittany sighed, exasperatedly. Her mother sighed in kind, tilting her head to the side and smiling, her bright red hair reflecting on the white interior of the car. "Besides, those are mid-term activities, not first day hijinx."

Her mother sat up bolt straight hearing her words, smile vanishing,"Brittany S. Pierce!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Bringing out the middle initial, heavy ammo. I was joking. Jo-king. It's my first day. Today, I blend. This is me blending," Brittany said, adjusting the large suede bag on her shoulder, and stepping out of the car.

"Nice headlights," Sam said, jogging up to the concrete bench upon which Tina sat thumbing through her black and white penguin shaped backpack, complete with bright orange beak. Her long straight hair was parted down the middle and tucked carefully behind her ears. Her perfectly starched white shirt barely contrasted with her grey on grey plaid jumper.

Tina looked up to see members of the Sunnydale Cheer Squad in a cluster across the lawn from them. The girls held up signs over their heads advertising a carwash fundraiser. Tina rolled her eyes upon seeing their tight cut-off shirts with the burgundy and gold letters spelling 'SHS Razorbacks' stretched out of proportion across the front.

"P-p-pig!" Tina spat out, slapping the back of Sam's head. His baby fine blond hair flew up in all directions. Hunching forward, he clutched the back of his head with both hands.

"Um! Ow! How is commenting on the headlights of a custom Mini reason for a Stooge slap?" Sam asked incredulously, pointing down towards the car. "And so early on a Monday morning..." Sam slips into his best impression of Star Trek's Dr. McCoy, "I tell you, _this_ does not bode well, Captain. For the rest of the week… For the whole school year even…"

Tina looked surprised, turning her head just in time to see a tall blonde girl in a dark brown knee-high boots, a burgundy mini-skirt, and off-white sweater set climbing out of the passenger side of the Mini in question. Tina shrugged, "S-sorry. Consider that advance payment for the comments you'll make when you see the cheer squad."

"Forget the cheer squad. Houston, we have a problem! Who. Is. That?! And why haven't I drooled over her before?!" Sam's large mouth remained open as he watched the blonde lean into the passenger window talking to the driver. "I shall call you 'Goddess' and you shall call me…whatever you want. And I will heed your every beck and call." Sam moved his hands over his chest mimicking the beating of his now love struck heart.

"Like she would ever b-beck or call you, Sam." Tina frowned at Sam as he tried, unsuccessfully, to neaten up, buttoning the messy white shirt he'd thrown over a blue ringer tank top this morning.

"Oh really? So why is she making a bee-line straight for me, Miss Moneypenny?" Sam replied, this time as James Bond. He cocked his chin at Brittany as she walked up the stairs in front of them. Licking the index and pinky fingers of his right hand, he traced the curve of his eyebrows, smoothing them down. "Quick! How's my breath?" Sam opened his mouth wide and blew a gust of breath in Tina's face. She crossed her eyes and puckered her lips. "That bad? That bad? Gum me! Gum me, Tina!"

Tina rolled her eyes again and handed Sam an unopened pack of cinnamon gum from the front zipper of her backpack. As he ripped open the pack and started shoving gum in his mouth, Brittany paused in front of them.

"Hi! New girl, here. Sorry to bother you. First day of school and all, I know I'm in no position to ask favors, but… is there a Mini with an overly anxious looking parental unit still parked behind me?" Brittany carefully kept her back to the street. Tina leaned out at a 45 degree angle to look around Brittany's right side. Sam, whose eyes were watering from the wad of spicy gum in his mouth, leaned to Brittany's left to look down the steps towards the street.

Sitting up straight again, Tina shielded her eyes from the sun with her palm and nodded her head, "Y-yes. And she looks very stressed."

"Great," Brittany pinched her nose, jutting her hip as she shifted her weight to one leg. "Last favor and I will leave you alone for life…or at least for the rest of the day…whichever comes first…could one of you point somewhere?"

Tina cocked her head to the side, looking at Brittany confused. "P-point somewhere? There's not a 'w-where' you're most interested in?"

"It doesn't really matter where you point. I just need her to think I'm being a good little student. Actually, might as well make it the office so I can get my schedule. I know she's going to quiz me when I get home."

"There," Sam pointed towards the Administration Building, a bright red piece of gum falling out of his mouth into his lap. He crossed his legs and smiled, his broad lips and teeth stained red.

"I'm g-going that way," Tina replied, smiling, "I could s-show you."

"Perfect, being the good daughter _and_ making friends the first day. She's going to faint." Brittany turned back to look at her mother smiling overenthusiastically. "'Rents. Can't live with 'em. Don't get allowance without 'em."

Tina laughed, snorting, and nudging Sam with her elbow, "I know, right?"

Brittany turned backed towards them, a more sincere smile on her face, "So, like I'm Brittany Pierce AKA New Girl."

"Tina Cohen-Chang, AKA Old Girl…or at least relatively old…well maybe not since I don't know your birthday but in terms of minutes at Sunnydale High School…nice to meet you."

Brittany smiled and they both looked expectantly at Sam who smiled and waved.

"That's Sam. He has nice breath," Tina fills in.

"Uh…great. Nice to meet you, Tina. Sam, of the great breath."

"She's gone," Sam said with a loud slurp, barely preventing another piece of gum from falling from his mouth.

Brittany looked over her shoulder; the spot from where her mother had been stalking was now empty. "Good, I was afraid I was going to have to get a restraining order."

Tina laughed, snorting once more. A small beep sounded and Tina looked down at her watch. "Three minutes before the five minute bell rings, we better get going," Tina said as she stood up, straightening her skirt and adjusting her backpack on her shoulders.

Brittany looked at her quizzically, "When in Sunnydale…" and took a step to follow her.

"Sam?" Tina asked looking over her shoulder.

Sam smiled widely, lips pursed tight to keep the gum in his mouth, gesturing 'thumbs up' with both hands, before waving goodbye.

Tina shrugged and the two girls walked towards the Admin Building. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sam jumped up, running to the nearest tree, and spt out a handful of gum, trying desperately to wipe the burning residue off his tongue.

"Evil, evil gum!" he said to himself.

The black Charger growled to life across the street. The driver's chocolate brown eyes could barely be seen through the inch of lowered window. She was careful not to lean too close, but her eyes tracked Brittany carefully as she walked up the stairs and into the school building.

"You're finally here."

* * *

**Part Two**

"You can't just show up with no paperwork and expect rainbows and unicorns, Miss Pierce," replied the middle-aged woman seated behind the desk in front of the principal's office. Brittany had been watching her slide sideways back and forth on her rolling desk chair pulling various forms from the smog-grey filing cabinets that made up the skyline in the office. No matter how far away the file cabinet, the woman pushed off her desk and rolled to get there, refusing to walk. The distance between the edge of the desk and the back of the woman's cubicle was just big enough to allow her to roll in and out with ease. "You fill these out and then I'll send you in to talk to Principal Menkins. Oops! One more, almost forgot!"

Brittany watched as the woman slid sideways across the floor to get yet another form asking the same information as the first dozen forms she had already started filling out. Brittany put the toe of her boot on the corner of the woman's desk and pushed it back towards the cubicle wall by a few inches.

The frosted glass door with the words 'Principal Menkins' on them opened and a large man who could have just as easily been the football coach as the principal stepped out and motioned towards her.

"A new student! Welcome to Sunnydale!"

Brittany stood and smiled uneasily. From the corner of her eye, Brittany could see the woman in the office chair rolling quickly back towards her desk. Her knee and elbow collided with the desk and she let out a loud 'ooof'. Brittany's smile brightened and she bounced into Principal Menkins' office.

Principal Menkins entered the office after the bruised woman in the rolling chair handed him a manila folder with Brittany's full name stickered on the tab. Brittany was leaning forward, her finger raised over a small white sculpture of a leaping dolphin.

"Please don't touch that," Principal Menkins said as he unbuttoned the suit jacket he wore over a red mock turtleneck and sat down behind his desk.

Brittany's bright blue eyes focused on him momentarily and then went back to the dolphin.

"Miss Pierce, "Menkins began as he flipped open the folder and began leafing through its contents, "it's a pleasure to have you joining us this year."

Brittany's eyes again flickered up at him, then back to the dolphin. She quickly tapped the sculpture with her finger.

"Miss Pierce, please don't touch that," Menkins said, a note of agitation in his voice.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs.

"Pardon me?" Menkins asked, looking up from the folder.

Brittany pointed at the sculpture, "Gay shark."

Menkins frowned, and moved the sculpture to the small table behind his desk. He coughed and started again, his eyes on the folder in front of him and not Brittany, "Miss Pierce we're hoping you'll make all the same contributions to our school that you did to your previous school. It says here you were on the cheer squad and…" Menkins' voice trailed off.

Brittany could see his lips moving as he read the rest of her transcripts. She sighed and waited.

"You burned down the gym _during_ the winter formal?" Menkins looked up at her wide-eyed.

Brittany shrugged and leaned in towards the small blue California flag on the principal's desk. She blew a puff of breath at it, making it fall over. Menkins grabbed the flag, wincing as he stuck himself on the small pointy flagpole, and shoved it in his desk drawer. Brittany's gaze turned towards the matching US flag on the desk. Menkins preemptively snatched up the flag, stabbing himself again, and dropped it in his drawer as well.

"Miss Pierce," he said, clearing his throat loudly. "It seems you've had quite a…colorful, academic career. I think you'll find Sunnydale is not one of those loosey goosey schools where the staff lets the spoiled rotten student body run rampant in the hallways with little to no regard for authority. I run a disciplined school here. And I am warning you right now, I will be watching you, like a hawk. The moment you step out of line I will swoop down and…"

"Did you have other career choices?"

"Excuse me?"

Brittany shrugged. "Can I go now?"

"Are you listening to me, Miss Pierce?" Menkins replied, his face starting to flush with anger.

"Sure. Hawk. Swoop. Don't touch the dolphin. Can I go now?"

The bell rang and without waiting for Menkins to answer, Brittany bounced out of his office.

* * *

**Part Three**

Standing with her back to her newly located locker, Brittany frowned down at the slip of paper with her schedule printed on it.

"White nail polish. I do love a girl who can pull that look off without looking too… anti-goth. You know what I mean?"

Brittany looked up to see a girl in bright lime pants and a sheer striped dark-colored shirt loosely buttoned over a dark tank. Her dark hair fell in big loose curls around her shoulders and her makeup looked expertly applied. Two girls stood on either side of Mercedes, nodding enthusiastically. "No, actually," Brittany replied, looking at her nails. She'd almost forgotten the final shade of polish she'd settled on after a long night of self-manicure indecision.

The girl laughed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, you wear it well. Mercedes Jones," she said, extending a hand and smiling broadly.

Brittany shook her hand awkwardly. "Brittany Pierce."

"Nice to meet a fellow fashionista. Love those boots by the way, daring choice with the mini, but you've got the legs to make it work." The girls with Mercedes again nodded in agreement.

"Thanks?" Brittany again checked to see which skirt she'd settled on after last night's fashion montage.

"Where'd you transfer from?"

"Uh, LA, we used to live in Los Angeles," Brittany replied.

"Oh my god! To live so close to all those beautiful people! And their shoes! Why would you move to this hellhole after being in LA?"

"Uh, yeah, well I didn't get a vote on that. My mom's work..." The bell rang once to signal five minutes before class began.

"Well anytime you wanna share stories of the lifestyles of the rich and well shod let me know. Talk to you later!" Mercedes wiggled her fingers over her shoulder as she and her entourage started to walk away.

"Uh, Mercedes?" Brittany called, causing Mercedes to turn and face her. "Listen I'm kinda lost, do you know where this classroom is?" Brittany held out her schedule for Mercedes to see.

"Computer Science, that's Ms. Corcoran's class. I have the same death sentence. Let's go!" Mercedes said smiling.

"Hi, Brittany, Mercedes," Tina said, smiling, as she jogged to catch up with them.

Brittany turned to answer but before she could, Mercedes interrupted, "Since you're new and this is your first day, a word of advice. Don't get yourself attached to the wrong crowd. It's like social suicide to be seen with some people at this school." Mercedes shot a glance over her shoulder at Tina. "No offense."

"How could I be offended at being compared to death?" Tina replied under her breath, smile melting.

Brittany stole a regretful glance back at Tina as the three of them entered the classroom. Tina found a seat upfront next to Sam. Mercedes lead Brittany to a seat in the back of the classroom next to her. The classroom was filled with loud chatter as the minute before class started quickly ticked away.

Ms. Corcoran was a slim dark-haired woman dressed in dark slacks and light colored silk paisley shirt. She smiled easily at her classroom before standing and raising her hand to tap her desk with the large silver ring on her index finger to get the class' attention. She paused when she heard a light knock. Opening the classroom door, Ms. Corcoran beamed upon seeing the tall thin blonde woman dressed in a tweed pants and matching tailored blazer, her hair pulled back and secured in a scrunchie. "Who are you today dressed like that?" Ms. Corcoran chuckled, turning her head to the side, surveying the woman.

"Here's a hint, I'm subbing in US Government…" the blonde replied.

"Ahhh…" Ms. Corcoran mused.

"The scrunchie?" the blonde offered.

"Uh, I'm stumped. Who?"

"Hillary Clinton! The pantsuit, the scrunchie. C'mon!" the blonde said looking disappointed.

Ms. Corcoran chuckled again, touching the woman's arm inconspicuously, and lowering her voice, "It's perfect." She winked and they both smiled. "Come by just to show me your costume?"

"They really don't fool anyone do they?" Sam said a little too loudly to Tina. Tina shook her head no and smiled.

"Hillary Clinton," Tina chuckled. "I think they're a really cute couple," Tina whispered back. "The cutting edge techno geek computer science teacher and the techno-phobic part time substitute/librarian/choir director; it's like every 90s sitcom in one."

"Get a room!" an unidentified student stage whispered from somewhere in the classroom. The whole class erupted in laughter.

Ms. Corcoran looked back over her shoulder and announced, "First quiz tomorrow, thank Mr. Nelson. I'd recognize your voice anywhere." The class groaned in reply.

Speaking in a louder voice, the blonde began, "Beg your pardon, Ms. Corcoran, I have a note here to excuse one of your students for a few moments."

"Ms. Holiday, sure, which one?" Ms. Corcoran said, barely keeping a straight face at their formality.

Ms. Holiday handed her the slip of paper in her hand, saying, "Brittany Pierce."

Ms. Corcoran turned away from the door and raising her voice spoke, "Miss Pierce? Ms. Holiday would like to see you about a matter in the library."

In the front row, Sam whispered to Tina, "Getting called to the library? On the first day of school? That's gotta be the world's fastest overdue book! What, are the loan times in seconds now?" Tina chuckled in reply.

Looking confused, Brittany stood and took a step forward, but then stopped reaching to grab her bag from the back of her chair. As she pulled it some of the contents of her purse fell out. Brittany's face flashed red and she hurriedly bent over to shove things back inside. A pamphlet entitled 'So You're your First Day Back at School After Expulsion', drifted to the floor. Walking quickly to the door, Brittany didn't hear Mercedes call after her.

"Brittany," she said picking up a ruler-sized object from the floor, "you left your…very large wooden nail?" Mercedes tossed the item gingerly onto the seat of Brittany's now empty chair.

* * *

**Part Four**

"If this is about the magazine I borrowed from my old school library, I can explain. It was last year's Vogue, I didn't think anyone would miss it…" Brittany began once she and Ms. Holiday were out in the hallway.

Ms. Holiday looked at her, arching an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, she led the way to the library where she gestured for Brittany to enter. As soon as Brittany stepped into the room, she wrinkled her nose at the faintly vanilla-tinged scent that was trademark old library smell. The octagon shaped room was dominated by a heavy wooden table with reading lamps on it, set in the center of the tiled floor. Shelves of books were contained in tall dark wooden bookcases that could be accessed from the stairs on either side of the room. A wooden banister traced the octagon shape of the room separating the second tier books from the ground floor below. To the right of the door, Brittany could see the library checkout desk and behind it, what looked like an office. To the left side of the room was a grey metal cage that extended up to the ceiling and was easily twelve feet across.

When Brittany finished surveying the room she turned back to the door to see Ms. Holiday locking the library doors behind them. Ms. Holiday pulled the scrunchie from her hair allowing her bone straight blonde hair to fall on her shoulders. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to get you alone. I debated about your first week in Sunnydale, but you were moving in and, frankly, you had a lot of junk to unpack …" she began.

"Oh, I think you've got the wrong number," Taking a step away from Ms. Holiday, Brittany scanned the room once more for an alternate exit, at the same time reaching into her purse for her stake. She cursed under her breath. "I mean you're hot and everything but you're… old…older. Like… it's illegal, you know?" Brittany backed up until she felt the table in the center of the room bump her in the hip.

Ms. Holiday, tilted her head and frowned, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. "Illegal? What? No. NO! I'm not a pedophile!" Ms. Holiday exclaimed, her eyes widening as she held both hands out in front of her, shaking her head.

Brittany quickly circled around her and reached the door of the library, keeping her eyes on Ms. Holiday as she unlocked the door and kicked a wooden block under it to prop it open. "I don't care if you like walking, running or biking, just… do you mind if we keep the door open for now? My stranger danger Spidey senses are going cah-razy right now."

"Whatever melts your butter. Just, if it were me, I wouldn't want the entire student body to hear our discussion. Keep things on the down low, but…" Ms. Holiday shrugged, taking Brittany's place leaning against the table in the center of the room. Brittany looked at her uncertain and then back out into the hall. "Your choice. Let's get down to business."

"Business?" Brittany asked approaching slowly.

"The business of slaying."

Brittany held up a hand to halt Ms. Holiday. Walking back to the door she kicked the doorstop back into the room. "Everyone is in class now, so how about we at least leave it unlocked?"

"Thought you'd see it my way. So here's the deal, I've taken liberty of outlining the potential top five biggest threats at the moment, but I'd be happy to get your opinion after you've had some time to patrol," Miss Holiday said as she sat down at the table, opening an enormous leather book labeled 'Vampyr' which was just as much dusty as grey. "I can drop the 411 on you for threats I know about but, again, I'm assuming you're going to want to patrol and form your own opinion."

"Patrol?" Brittany asked, a frown shadowing her face as she recoiled at one of the woodcut illustrations of a furry beast on the pages of the tome in front of the librarian.

"Yes, patrol- find where the nests are, determine who the leaders are, knock some heads, make your presence known…" Seeing the look on Brittany's face, Ms. Holiday stopped and closed the book. "Oh, my bad. I've completely lost you, haven't? I was so excited about your arrival that I've completely…I'm Holly Holiday, world famous substitute teacher, choir director, school librarian. But most importantly, I'm your new Watcher, Miss Pierce." Ms. Holiday held out her hand.

* * *

**Part Five**

Brittany, scrunched her nose at the food plopped onto her lunch tray, but didn't comment and moved to pay for her meal in the line with the other students. As she waited her turn, her eyes searched the lunchroom for a place to sit. In one corner she saw Mercedes holding court with a large group of well-dressed people standing around and beside her. They were all laughing loudly at what seemed like a joke Mercedes had just told. In another corner, Brittany saw the teacher's table. There Ms. Corcoran was speaking in an animated way to several other teachers while Ms. Holiday listened in silence, adjusting some sort of period costume that Brittany had never seen before.

Stepping away from the line after paying, Brittany started to walk towards Mercedes' group. Nearly halfway there, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ms. Holiday look up at her expectantly. Brittany quickly sat with her back towards Ms. Holiday at the first open seat she found.

"Uh, hi. Tina, right?"

"W-why? I mean Hi. Did you want me to move?" Tina replied, beginning to pack her sandwich back into her brightly colored penguin lunch box.

"No! Please! Don't go. I mean, I probably asked a month's worth of favor yesterday, but…stay?" Brittany replied, placing her hand on Tina's arm.

As Brittany said this, Sam returned with two soft drinks placing one in front of Tina. "So to what do we owe this social suicide attempt?"

"Can't I hang out with both of you?" Brittany asked looking over her shoulder at Mercedes' group. Mercedes looked back at her shaking her head as if she'd heard the question from across the room.

"N-not legally, no," Tina replied, confirming Mercedes' verdict.

"There can be only one!" Sam said loudly, in a Scottish accent. When both girls looked at him he replied, "Highlander. Don't you guys watch any classic scifi/fantasy?"

Ignoring him, Tina continued. "M-Mercedes will put you on her g-ghost list like the rest of us. She won't even acknowledge your presence…unless she needs help with her homework…then you get a temporary p-pardon." Tina shrugged.

"And you let her treat you that way?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not sure there's 'let' involved," Sam said, popping the top of his soda. The can erupted with white foam spraying on his shirt and jeans. When Tina laughed, Sam reached across the table, shook her unopened can, and made a face in her direction.

"All I'm saying is you can't let anyone bully you. You have to stand up for yourself," Brittany said. As she spoke Principal Menkins materialized behind her.

"Trying to incite a riot on your second day." Brittany looked back over her shoulder at him. "Cohen-Chang, I expected so much more from you. Evans…hapless follower is pretty much what I expected of you. You two have now entered the Circle of Scrutiny with Miss Pierce here. Congratulations." As Menkins walked away, he scowled at the three of them.

"W-well that was a fine how do you d-don't," Tina said, laughing.

"The Circle of Scrutiny? Really?" Sam joined in.

"We should have t-shirts and a secret handshake!" Brittany laughed.

"Pardon me for interrupting," the three of them stopped laughing to see Ms. Holiday standing at their table, tugging at the white scalloped collar of her outfit. "Mary Todd Lincoln? Shesh, the state of education in this place…" she said after noticing everyone was looking at her clothes.

"I knew," Tina said quietly.

"Whatevs, may I have a word with Pierce?" The three of them sat looking at her, unmoving. "Hello! In private?"

As Sam and Tina packed up the trash from their lunches, they stood and waved goodbye to Brittany.

"Private meetings with the librarian? Or is there a choral emergency? " Sam said as he and Tina walked away.

"Brittany, I've put together a training schedule that will kick your ass…hard. We'll get you in slaying shape in no time while still allowing time for you to study, or twitter, or poke people…whatever it is teenage girls do nowadays," Miss Holiday said sliding a piece of paper in front of Brittany and sitting down next to her.

"I don't need training," Brittany replied. Ms Holiday threw a balled up napkin at the side of Brittany's head. "Uh, what was that?"

"Your reflexes should've helped you out there. What if it was a crossbow bolt or a dagger?"

"But it wasn't. It was a napkin. I'm pretty sure if it was either of those things the police would be on their way right now."

"But the point is, the po po are useless against vampires and they won't be with you on patrol. You need to be prepared at all times. Until I know what your 'A' game looks like, no patrolling, kiddo."

"Wow! I feel the sudden need to respect authority."

"Now your training schedule…"

Brittany rolled her eyes before looking down at the schedule. "Before school, during school, and after school. Sounds about right."

"You're not complaining?" Ms. Holiday said, looking surprised.

"I'm not not complaining," Brittany answered.

"That's a double negative."

"So is this training schedule. You're pulling me out of Computer Sciences everyday?"

"I tried to pick the least important class," Miss Holiday responded.

"Computers aren't important? You're a librarian. How do you keep track of all the books in the library?" Brittany asked, looking at her quizzically.

"The card catalogue."

"How do you keep track of what's in all the books you've read?"

"Compendiums."

"How do you keep track of what's in all the books you haven't read?" Brittany asked, leaning forward. Ms. Holiday frowned in reply. Brittany sighed.

"If there are no objections, we'll start tomorrow morning. Don't be late," Ms. Holiday said before standing up and walking away from the table.

"Exactly what was missing from my social calendar, Slayer Training."

Another napkin ball hit her in the side of the head.

* * *

**Part Six**

After training with Ms. Holiday for nearly a month, Brittany stood in front a mirror in the library wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a loosely fitted floral shirt over a tank top. Ms. Holiday sat at the table nearby, reading aloud from a book.

"Does the stake tucked in my waistband make my hips look big? Skinny jeans were definitely not designed with slayage armament in mind," Brittany sighs, turning to the side to look at her silhouette. She then pulled up her shirt and tank admiring her stomach in the mirror.

Ms. Holiday stopped reading and looked at her. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. Hellmouth, blah blah blah. Vampire, blatty blatty blatty blah," Brittany replied, "I still don't get why you don't use a computer for that stuff. I mean, there's probably an app for that," Brittany said turning to look at Ms. Holiday.

"Sky. Net." Ms. Holiday replied simply returning to her reading.

"I don't get it. You're afraid of Jamaican cafeteria workers? That's kind of racist…"

Ms. Holiday frowned, "How did we go from riding the sanity train to licking the third rail so quickly?"

"What?" Brittany asked, also frowning. They both shook their heads. Ms. Holiday returned to reading aloud. Brittany turned back to the mirror, "I'm looking at my abs. Have you seen my abs?"

"All the abs in the world won't do you any good if…" Ms. Holiday paused for a split second throwing a large silver bladed knife directly at Brittany's head.

Brittany turned calmly, catching the knife by its handle a hair's width from her nose with a swift clap of her hands. Without pausing, she did a double aerial towards the table and stabbed the knife forcefully into Ms. Holiday's open book.

"…if I don't have good reflexes," Brittany finished. "I'm ready," she said and smiled benevolently before walking back to the mirror to admire her abs again. "Seriously, you should put out a DVD- The Watcher Workout, The Slayer Sixpack, The…"

The doors to the library opened, Tina and Sam entered noisily.

"T-there you are!" Tina exclaims seeing, Brittany.

"Wow! You look…hot!" Sam said, mouth hanging open. Tina elbowed him in the ribs.

"I know, right?" Brittany said, turning to face them, shirt still raised.

"Shall we shag now, or shall we shag later, Baby?" Sam said. "Austin Powers. C'mon! You've seen Austin Powers!"

"Yes, well, I hate to take the pot of simmering teenage hormones off the stove, but…why, exactly are you here?" Ms. Holiday began.

"It's the library. We've been here before," Sam answered. "Or Tina has, I'm sure…at some point…"

"Unicorns Ate My Ducky tonight at the BronzeStixx. Wanna crash?"

"Most none of what you just said was in a language I understand," Ms. Holiday said before closing her book and retreating to her office.

"The BronzeStixx? Will there be beer?" Brittany asked, sitting down next to Tina crosslegged on the library table.

"Only of the root and g-ginger variety, unless you have a fake ID," Tina answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nope, it was conjugated" Brittany said, swinging her legs back and forth.

"C-confiscated?" Tina suggested.

"Whatever, I don't have one," Brittany shrugged.

"There are chairs right next to you," Ms. Holiday said, returning with a cup of steaming tea and sitting behind the checkout desk. She looked at them over the top of her glasses and unfolded a newspaper. The headline of the Sunnydale Press announced 'Mysterious Animal Attacks Linked to Teen Deaths'.

"Hollz, has anyone ever told you that with a British accent you'd be the perfect little librarian?" Brittany asked, not moving from her perch on the table. Ms. Holiday looked up at her and sipped her tea expressionless. "Grumpy, you should get out more."

Jumping off the table and sitting in a chair, Tina said, "Uh, y-yeah, you could come too. Some of the teachers do, s-sometimes. You could bring Ms. Corcoran..."

Ms Holiday again looked up from her paper without speaking.

"So see you tonight, Britt?" Sam asked, interrupting Ms. Holiday.

"It's a date," Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N:** My many thanks:

Snixx, thank you for being my guinea pigs, muah!

Eminem, thank you for the poke... I mean, prompt. Hope it's what you were expecting.

Atomic K, thank you for listening to the whinge and being my Buffypedia. If anyone likes this, it's because of your great suggestions/feedback.

Foss, the one I always write for.

*underlined passages are directly from Mr. Whedon ;)


	2. Welkom Chapter 2: Book 1 SItSWAY

**Chapter Two **

**Part One**

Brittany walked back into her bedroom wearing one towel around herself and another piled high on her head. "So Tubbs, I'm torn. Yes, I got asked out tonight, but it's been four weeks since school started and it's not a date. More like a friends' date. Which, points for friends, friends are good. Unless they turn into vampires and you have to stake or behead them…"

"Brittany," Emma Pierce began coming into the room without knocking, "which blouse do you like best? The pink or the green?" She alternated holding up two blouses in front of her while looking in Brittany's full length mirror.

"AND the fact that my mother has real date before I do, is just…wrong," Brittany said to Lord Tubbington, her very large, very uninterested Bengal cat.

"I heard you, Brittany. You don't have to be jealous. Maybe you'll meet a nice young man at the…what was it called again?"

"The BronzeStixx, Mom," Brittany replied. "Yes, maybe Prince Charming and his white horse are there already waiting to whisk me away to…Charming…Land…"

"It wouldn't hurt to be open about meeting someone nice," Emma began sitting down on the bed next to Brittany.

"Oh Con Air, mother, you couldn't be further from the truth. It could hurt…a lot," Brittany replied. Ms. Pierce ran her hand down, the back of Brittany's head and kissed her on her forehead before standing to exit Brittany's room. "Mom?" Brittany asked.

Turning back to face her, Ms. Pierce replied, "Yes, Brittany?"

"The green one. The green one looks really good on you. Have fun on your date. You deserve it," Brittany said, smiling at her mother.

Ms. Pierce smiled and walked down the hallway. After a beat, Ms. Pierce leaned back into the doorway. "Could you give me a quick refresher on the bases? Like how far is okay for a first date?"

"Ewwww!" Brittany cried throwing a sock at her mother. Ms. Pierce laughed and waved before returning to her room to get ready. Brittany leaned over to whisper to Lord Tubbington, "Nauseating parents are the gateway to anorexia, Tubbs. Resist." Brittany tossed the pamphlet her mother had left on her nightstand into the trash. The heading on the pamphlet read: 'How to Get Loose, But Not THAT Loose!: A Guide to Making Friends'.

Brittany stood up, pulling on floral spaghetti strap slip dress, pairing it with three-inch chunky black sandals. "Does this say open to meeting new friends? Or just…open?" Lord Tubbington rolled over, turning his back towards Brittany. As she opened her mouth to say something else, the doorbell rang. Brittany grabbed the gold chain that held a monocle pendant and ran downstairs to meet Tina and Sam.

* * *

**Part Two**

"Ginger ales all around…" Sam said loudly, "all around the table…this table…this table only please." After checking his wallet, Sam whispered in Tina's ear. Tina slid a bill cross the table at Sam, who beamed again. "Ginger ales for all three of us…keep it coming, twice…just twice."

"B-big spender of my money," Tina smirked.

Brittany, Tina, and Sam were crowded around a small bar height table front and center behind the smallish dancefloor of the BronzeStixx. Behind them, people ordered drinks at the bar, and chatted while playing pool or sitting at the handful of couches scattered across the back wall. A DJ with thick-framed hipster glasses was flipping switches and gliding back and forth between twin turntable setups and a glowing silver laptop on the stage up front. The unsophisticated lighting was flashing primary colors in a rolling pattern across a small group of dancers who were jumping in time to the dub-heavy sounds the DJ was hurling from the speakers. Brittany smiled, closing her eyes to listen. She began to sway in time.

When a new song crunched its way out of the speakers hanging on either side of the stage, Brittany squealed. "Oh! I love this song! Dance with me!" she exclaimed, looking at Tina and Sam across the table.

This time Sam stuttered, "I d-don't..." before he could finish Brittany had grabbed Tina's hand and the two of them were on the dancefloor. "I'll just mind the homestead," Sam said imitating a cowboy from a latenight western. He watched the two girls begin to move as he sat sipping on his ginger ale.

"I don't really like to dance either!" Tina yelled in the general direction of Brittany's ear when they reached the floor. Brittany's eyes were closed, her mouth duck pouting, her hips in perpetual motion.

"Me, too! I love to dance!" Brittany yelled back, turning her back to Tina and dropping low to the ground to dance her way back up.

"Here," the dark haired woman said, handing her pool cue to a lanky boy who had been watching the game for the last few minutes, "take my spot. But don't lose my money. I'll come looking for you." The boy nodded assent watching the woman saunter away, the tight green and black zebra print dress hugging every curve of her body for dear life. Her glossy dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, ending in sickle-sharp tendrils. Her black sherpa-lined leather jacket was sleeveless, allowing the stripes of her dress to ring her arms like black and green tattoos. Her black boots were fastened only past the ankle, the flaps hanging loosely, as the heels clicked across the floor.

Crossing her arms, she leaned against a pillar just to the outside of the lights strobbing on the dancefloor. Her impossibly long eyelashes flicked twice as her dark eyes adjusted to the lights. She smiled, raising an eyebrow, as she watched Brittany gyrate with a dark haired girl on the dancefloor. Brittany put her hands on the girl's waist, showing her how to move to the music. The gesture looked innocent, both girls laughing, but the woman felt a small twist of jealousy. She was about to turn back to her game when Brittany looked up as if hearing her name called and her deep blue eyes peered calmly at the woman. The woman's breath hitched, her lips parting slightly. Despite all the clamor of the bar, the pool table, the chattering people and the music, the woman's highly tuned ears told her Brittany had gasped as well. "Brittany" she whispered, although she knew there was no way the other woman could hear her, but she felt the blue gaze of Brittany's eyes trying to read her lips. Uncharacteristically, Brittany moved almost mechanically for a few seconds, losing the beat around her.

"They call me White Chocolate! I make the ladies melt!" Sam cried, bounding onto the floor, hips thrusting erratically, arms winding above his head like a bullrider. One errant thrust pushed Brittany into Tina and sent them both staggering.

"Ugh! Shouldn't you melt and not the w-women? You're the chocolate!" Tina yelled back at Sam as soon as she regained her footing. On the stage, the DJ announced that the band would be out shortly and the loud music began to fade away. As if it were also being controlled by the DJ, the chatter in the club was instantly louder.

Brittany looked back to the pillar where the woman had been standing, but she was gone. A quick look around found no trace of her. She sighed, looking down at the scuff on her shoe.

Not apologizing for knocking them over, Sam replied, "You're right. Maybe White Lightning or White Heat or...by the way, you looked...fantastic out there."

Tina smiled and started to thank him when she saw he was looking at Brittany. She hunched her shoulders and leaned with her back against the stage watching Brittany and Sam walk back to the table, neither of them noticing she wasn't with them. Tina twirled the blue streak she'd added to her hair just for the occasion. From behind her on the stage she heard a voice.

"Blue on black. I like that. I'm thinking of upping my game in the hair department and I hear streaks are still in, so..."

Tina turned to see the DJ with the hipster glasses rolling towards her in a wheelchair. He stopped at he edge of the stage and leaned as far as he could down towards her. Tina smiled, still watching Brittany and Sam at the table.

"Is he hitting on your girlfriend? I could..." he clapped the palm of his open hand over his fist indicating a punch.

"What?" Tina asked, finally turning around to see the boy with an impish smile and shag haircut smiling at her from behind crystal blue eyes. "N-n-no, she's...no, I'm not...we're f-friends...just friends."

"Do you wanna be more than friends? You looked really good out there together, if it's not too male fantasy to say so..." he replied.

"You had a fantasy and I was in it?" Tina said, looking at him smiling.

"Are you going to slap me if I say 'yes'?"

"No," Tina replied.

"Good. Then I'll also admit to extending the song by an extra four minutes to keep you dancing," he smiled shyly.

"I'm Tina."

"I'm Artie."

"Oh, chatting up the DJ, Tina. Nice. It's cool you're okay with mixed..inter...whatever relationships," Brittany said taking a sip of her now watery ginger ale and making a face.

Tina looked momentarily offended, "Interracial? Because I'm Korean?"

Brittany leaned forward and whispered as if afraid others would hear, "No, because he's a robot."

Tina looked at Brittany and laughed. When she realized Brittany was watching Artie intently on the stage she started to speak.

"Fresh ginger ale, and because I spare no expense when it comes to my girls, a bowl of stale picked over peanuts and pretzels," Sam said returning to the table juggling the glasses and bowl.

Brittany murmed thanks, losing interest in Artie and instead, scanning the crowd for the woman in the black and green dress. Tina watched as the LED display on the front of Artie's DJ booth changed to say 'Unicorns Ate My Ducky in 4:00' with the time ticking down slowly from four minutes.

"Artie said," Tina began.

"Artie?" Sam interrupted.

"Artie, her robot DJ boyfriend," Brittany replied distractedly.

"H-He's not a r-robot and he's not my boyfriend," Tina replied.

"Whoa. Whoa. Why do you think he's a robot?" Sam asked Brittany.

"Because he's in a wheelchair," Tina interjected.

"A wheelchair? He was standing up behind the booth, I saw him," Sam said.

"Robot," said Brittany.

"Not a robot. His chair lets him do that. Neat, huh?" Tina winked taking a sip of her ginger ale. "Anyway, Artie warned me the show may not be as upbeat as usual. Blaine, the lead Unicorn singer, and his boyfriend broke up. He's kinda upset right now," Tina said.

"So it's cry in your ale time," Sam replied. "That's what so amazing about Unicorn, they only know three chords, but they still manage to really convey the highs and lows of the human condition." Tina and Brittany looked at him quizzically. "What? A guy can't get poetic without the staring?" Tina and Brittany shrugged.

"Oh, here they come," Tina said pointing at the stage. "Artie is the new DJ, he also plays guitar. Blaine is the lead singer. Finn plays drums. Rad plays guitar. Jan plays keyboards. I don't know what Matson does. They all go to Sunnydale. The bald one in the yellow shirt, he plays the bass, he's not from here. And he's old..." Tina and Brittany both wrinkled their noses.

In the rafters above the stage, two men stood looking down at the crowd and the stage. "Is this lot gonna be any good? The music these kids listen to these days is enough to make you wanna commit suicide by sunshine!" the first man laughed.

"They're okay. Hit or miss really. If they're miss tonight, what say you we eat and run?" the second man replied.

They both raised their fists and knocked them together, smiling down at the stage.

The house was relatively quiet as Blaine stepped to the microphone. He nodded towards Finn, the drummer, and turned back to the crowd. Finn ticked off the count. Blaine's voice cracked and he spoke, "This first song is dedicated to someone very dear to me, Mr. K-"

Before he could finish, a dark object fell from the rafters, followed by a second. Blaine stood still, stunned. The first man whispered, "I hate emo." And in one swift motion, he took a large bite out of the side of Blaine's neck. From elsewhere on the stage, the bald man in the yellow shirt let out a blood curdling scream. As Blaine's body dropped to the floor, the first man's disfigured face was caught in the spotlight. Dark red blood dripped from his mouth, large sharp vampire teeth protruding from his stained lips. Tapping the microphone, he spat out a striped bow tie, and said, "Trust me, I'm doing you a favor."

All at once the crowd realized this wasn't part of the act and people began screaming. Sam and Tina both screamed wrapping their arms around each other.

"Tina, get him out of here. I'll meet you back at the school," Brittany yelled, reaching for a stake in her clutch purse.

Before Tina could say anything, Brittany was bounding towards the stage against the flow of the crowd swarming towards the exits. Tina and Sam were knocked to the floor and found cover under one of the few tables with a tablecloth.

By the time Brittany jumped on the stage, stake raised, most of the bandmembers where gasping, holding hands to throat on the floor or obviously dead. Brittany saw Artie out of the corner of her eye and ran to intercept the vampire rushing headlong at him.

"He's a robot, you idiot!" she yelled, pushing Artie's wheelchair down the ramp on the side of the stage with her foot. "He doesn't even have blood!" The vampire reached for her, breaking one of the straps on her dress and her necklace. "Handsy! I hardly know you!" Her stake hit his chest with precision. She staggered backwards as ashes exploded in front of her.

The second vampire looked up from feasting on the keyboard player. He dropped the body limply to the stage and took a step forward. Blaine groaned and the vampire kicked him. "I told you I hate emo!"

"Leave him alone!" Brittany called.

"Well, well, who have we here?" the vampire said.

"I'm the Slayer, who are you?"

"The Slayer? THE Slayer?" the vampire said pausing.

"I see my reputation precedes me, which I don't get how that works 'cause every vamp who meets me dies...," Brittany said.

"Oh, what an honor. We're honored, aren't we boys?" the vampire gestured out to the now mostly empty club. Four vampires stood up, dropping the bodies of the victims on whom they were feasting. One vampire pulled the table cloth off the table next to him to wipe his mouth. Sam and Tina cowered underneath. Seeing the look on Brittany's face the vampire laughed. "Oh you thought we came alone? No, love, you'll learn we travel in packs. Meet my pack!"

Two of the vampires started to run towards the stage when Brittany heard the sound of wood breaking. She looked up to see the woman in the black and green dress breaking the legs on an overturned table with a kick of her heel. She shoved the table spinning on its top towards the front of the stage and threw what looked like a silver bartender's tray at the rushing vampire's knees. The two vampires tripped, falling forward just in front of the stage, empaled on the sharp broken ends of the table legs. Another gust of ashes showered Brittany. Blinking, Brittany searched for the woman again. The woman broke a pool cue and lobbed it perfectly into the chest of another vampire. The ashes showered down on Tina and Sam. The fourth vampire ran out the front door. Along with him the remaining human clubgoers.

Brittany smiled and took a step towards the vampire in front of her. "Meet MY pack!" He started to speak, but Brittany covered the distance between them with a single ariel, landing with her stake firmly planted in his chest. Brittany paused, her stake held high, breathing rapidly and surveying the room. She jumped when she heard a footstep on the stage but was relieved to see the woman in the green and black dress approaching.

"Good work," the woman said.

"Not too bad yourself. I thought there was only ever one Slayer..." Brittany started.

The woman chuckled, removing her leather vest and holding it up to Brittany. "I'm not a slayer. Here, you might wanna borrow this. You're dangerously close to a wardrobe malfunction," the woman said, gesturing at Brittany's broken dress strap.

Brittany blushed, inserting her arm into the vest as the woman held it up. "If you're not a Slayer, who are you?"

"I'm Santana Lopez. I know a lot about vampires," the woman said extending her hand. As their hands touched, they both felt a jolt of electricity between them. Santana quickly pulled her hand back adjusting the leather vest on Brittany. "This looks better on you than me. Keep it," she said walking towards the front of the stage and hopping down gracefully.

Brittany ran her hands over the distressed leather jacket, the silver zippers, and the fluffy sherpa lining. She smiled and answered, "I can't. I'll get it back to you-" When Brittany looked up, Santana was gone. Brittany bounded down from the stage, ready to run after her when she heard a cough. Brittany raised her stake high and tipped the table next to her over.

"Gaaaah! Don't kill us!" Sam screamed.

Brittany relaxed, lowering her weapon. "What are you doing here? I told you to get back to the school!"

"He tripped."

"She tripped."

Brittany kneeled. "Are you both okay?"

"I don't think I'll ever be okay again. What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"I'll try and explain, let's get out of here. One got away, he's probably going to be back with reinforcements," Brittany said pulling them both to standing.

Brittany held up her hand at the doorway and leaned out looking both ways before motioning Tina and Sam to follow her. Just as all three stepped out of the doorway, a van skidded to a halt in front of them, the side door sliding open.

"Get in!" Artie yelled from the front seat.

* * *

**Part Three**

Tina, Artie, Sam, and Brittany headed down the hallway to the library with Tina and Sam frantically recounting what they'd just seen.

"He was like 'grrr' and you were 'eh'" Tina said, excitedly.

"And then he..." Sam countered.

"He very much did," Brittany replied.

"And then you," Tina said swinging her arm to stake the air in front of her.

"With panache," Artie added.

"And then uh, urrr, grrg," said Tina.

"Use your words," Artie said.

"Then, whoosh! Used coffee grinds everywhere," Tina finished.

"Yeah, the special effects leave a lot to be desired- who do I speak to about that?" Brittany chuckled.

"I may never sleep at night or drink a cappuccino again," Sam said.

"You left out my clever slayage comeback," said Brittany, smiling.

"It was the cleverest," Tina replied.

"I was unsure which ruined his pride more, the pointy pointy comeback or the pointy pointy stake in his chest," said Artie.

The four of them burst through the doors of the library, startling Ms. Holiday and Ms. Corcoran who were sitting on the stairs leading up the bookshelves. Their arms were around each other and they were kissing passionately.

"Whoa!" Sam said, his eyes opening wide.

"I second that emotion," said Artie rolling in beside Sam.

Ms. Holiday coughed and Ms. Corcoran gingerly scooted off her lap to sit next to her. "Uhh. It's Friday night, right? What are you doing here?" Ms. Holiday asked incredulously.

"Obviously not having as good a night as you were about to," Brittany said.

"Past tense," Ms. Holiday said under her breath.

Tina, Sam, and Artie began to recount the earlier events in rapid fire. Ms. Holiday's eyes didn't leave Brittany's. Brittany shrugged and hopped up on the table as the rest sat in the chairs around her.

"Wow, like the adrenaline is pumping through my veins," Tina said, when they'd finished. "I feel like I need to… to arm wrestle or something." She reached over and punched Sam in the arm.

Sam grabbed his arm and leaped backwards. "Is this the part where we slap you to bring you back to the not darkside?"

"Oh. Well no. I'll just... I'll be over here," Tina said, moving to sit on the stairs opposite Ms. Holiday and Ms. Corcoran. "Reduced fat graham cracker, anyone?" she said, producing a brown rectangle from her purse.

"So what started as a night out on the town ended with you revealing yourself to half the school?" Ms. Holiday asked. Ms. Corcoran was busily checking each of them to be sure they weren't injured.

"No, I think just us. Most everyone else ran. Or was dead. Or was getting there…quickly," Artie said.

Tina turned to Artie, "Oh my god, your friends," Tina said realizing that all the band members except Artie had been killed.

"It's okay. To be honest, they were all jerks. I was looking for a Yoko Ono to help me Lennon out," Artie shrugged.

"Holz," Brittany began, "there can't be more than one slayer at a time, right?"

"That's right, the next slayer can't be chosen until the current slayer…" Ms. Holiday paused.

"Dies," Brittany finished, "the job security is like nonexistential. So then there was this girl, she said her name was Santana Lopez. Anyone heard of her? She was hot."

Sam, and Artie all shrugged. Ms. Corcoran shook her head 'no' shooting a sideways look at Ms. Holiday.

Tina, having calmed down, rejoined the group. She leaned forward and whispered, "So you're into that? I mean this kinda thing? Not that I'm... I could be...but that's not a proposition...just...I don't know who she is either."

"The name doesn't sound familiar," Ms. Holiday replied.

"Well if she's not a slayer, she sure has moves like one. We should check her out. She'd be a good ally to have," Brittany said, adding again under her breath, "…and she's hot."

The group chatted for a while longer before Artie, started rolling towards the door. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to get started on the nightmares I'm going to have tonight. Anyone else need a ride?"

Tina and Sam nodded and headed towards the door.

"Just a second, guys," Brittany called. She turned towards Ms. Holiday. "See Holz, all that training paid off! And they did pretty good with the whole vampires and Slayer thing!" Brittany grinned widely.

"Paid off how? When you revealed yourself to a roomful of people? When at least five people died? When you let your guard down and got distracted by an unknown? When you failed to get your two friends out of there before all hell broke loose? When you let one vampire get away to warn the rest?" Ms. Holiday stared at Brittany.

Brittany's smile melted and her shoulders slumped dejected. She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and turned to join her friends.

After the door closed, Ms. Corcoran walked up behind Ms. Holiday putting her arms around her waist. "Don't you think you were a little rough on her?"

Ms. Holiday turned and looked at her angrily, "You think a vampire is going to take it easy on her? Now they know she's here. Now they have a preview of her abilities. Now they know who her friends are, or can find out easily. Now she's vulnerable."

* * *

**Part Four**

Brittany waved as Artie's van pulled away from the curb, and turned off the porch lights. She glanced at her mother asleep in her pajamas on the couch. The TV set cast an eerie grey-blue glow across her face. Brittany clicked the TV off and pulled the blanket up higher on her mother's chest. Her mother was clutching a pamphlet with the title: 'So You Went Too Far: No Slut Shaming Here'. Brittany kissed her mother on the forehead.

Climbing the stairs to her room, Brittany tied her hair into a knot high on her head. Pushing open her bedroom door she found Lord Tubbington sleeping nestled between her pillows. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the leather vest and smiled. Taking it off, she sniffed it, before laughing and placing it on the back of her desk chair.

Brittany yawned as she returned to her room after brushing her teeth and washing her face. As she crawled into her bed she noticed Lord Tubbington had relocated to the foot of the bed. Where Lord Tubbington had been lying, there was now a white envelope. On the outside, in sprawling ornate handwriting, it read: 'Brittany, seriously, keep the vest. It looks hot on you. I thought this would look good on you, too. –S' Brittany popped the flap of the envelope opened and felt something cold inside. She pulled it out revealing a large silver cross on a matching chain. Holding it up to the moonlight streaming into her window, she smiled. "Wish you were here to put it on me…" Brittany whispered, fastening the necklace around her neck and sliding under the covers.

Outside Brittany's window, the headlights on the idling black muscle car flipped on. "I wish I could be there, too," Santana replied, kicking the car into second gear and roaring off down the street.

* * *

**A/N: **Maybe I should have said this earlier, but this fic was written in response to this prompt:

_"Weird request. I kinda want a Buffy/Brittana fic. Brittany is a Slayer, Santana is a vamp, they fall in love. Who will make this happen?!"_

It's so much more fun to play a few of the characters against type and prevent this from just being a ripoff of BtVS (as if) or the other Brittana-BtVS fics that have gone before. Hopefully, it also makes it more fun for you to read. Stick with me, I have some more twists I think you might like.

Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and REVIEWED! It means a lot.

Thank you Snixx for reading under duress.

Thank you Eminem for starting me down this road. I don't think I'd have ever touched it otherwise.

Thank you Atomic K, best story partner I could ask for. "Gayest fic ever!"

My Panda Foss, anything to make you laugh.


	3. Welkom Chapter 3: Book 1 SItSWAY

**Chapter Three**

**Part One**

The woman in a velour tracksuit with the word "Juicy" printed across her middle-aged rear, bent over. Her hand was covered with a small blue bag to pick up the small steaming pile of mess her dog had just left. As she cupped the warm waste in her hand, she heard her dog bark. "Shhh, now, Honey Boo Boo. Don't wake up the whole neighborhood." The woman stood, tying the plastic bag in a knot. The leash in her hand tugged once, then twice. Suddenly the leash yanked her hand hard enough to make her drop the plastic bag on the sidewalk. "Oh, fudge!" The woman bent over to pick up the bag which landed just shy of her flip-flop clad toes. Standing back up, she noticed the leash had gone slack around her arm. She turned in the direction of the last tug and came face to face with a female vampire who stared down at her with yellow eyes. A bit of fur stuck to her chin.

"Appetizer was salty. Let's see how the main course goes," she smacked her lips and lunged for the woman. Razor-sharp teeth tore through the flesh of the woman's throat before her scream could escape. After a few minutes of greedy smacking and slurping, the body fell to the ground at her feet. Blood dripped from her lips onto the printed rear of the tracksuit. She spit a bit of gristle onto the ground next to the body. "False advertising."

* * *

**Part Two**

Brittany, Sam, and Artie were crowded around Tina at the library table as she typed quickly on her laptop. Ms. Holiday sat at the counter flipping rapidly through the Sunnydale Press.

"Yup, I thought so. An increase in unexplained deaths and missing persons," Tina said scrolling through the search results.

"Holz," Brittany called, "you should come see this. Tina's found a bunch of hits."

"No thank you," Ms. Holiday called, still turning the pages of the newspaper rapidly as she scanned them.

"I know you don't like computers, but you can't even look at the results?" said Sam.

"You can't trust computers; witness, The Matrix," Ms. Holiday replied. She stood and reached for a string hanging above her head. Tugging on it, she pulled down a map of Sunnydale. From a drawer she produced tapeflags and began to plot the locations of the crimes. Ms. Corcoran came out of the office, handing Ms. Holiday a cup of tea, and stared at the map.

"Beat you again," Artie called, turning Tina's laptop around to show the bullseye shape pattern plotted over a three dimensional map of Sunnydale. "Reds are unexplained deaths. Yellows are missing persons."

Ms. Holiday rolled her eyes. "If you'd read past the headline 'hits', you'd know the deaths weren't so unexplained. Almost all of the victims were reported to have been exsanguinated," she said.

"Mmm, sounds tasty. Does it come with a colorful paper umbrella and a plastic sword skewered fruit?" Sam asked.

"What does Mexican food have to do with their deaths?" Brittany frowned looking at Ms. Holiday.

Artie coughed. "Exsanguination, not sangria," he said. "Is it good or bad I'm starting to understand how their minds work?" Tina gave him an apologetic look.

"You should seek help immediately," Ms. Holiday answered.

"Exsanguinations, I can add that to my search," Tina said, tapping away on her keyboard.

Ms. Corcoran continued to hand Ms. Holiday tapeflags, pausing only when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she glanced at the screen, the caller ID read: Uncle Enyos.

"Shelby?" Ms. Holiday said louder. "Shelby? Are you okay?"

Ms. Corcoran shoved the phone back in her pocket and looked around nervously. "Student loan collectors," she shrugged. "Thought I'd given them the slip." She quickly handed Ms. Holiday another tapeflag.

"So, Holz," Brittany asked, watching Ms. Holiday's map slowly began to resemble Tina's digital map, "what's this all mean?"

Ms. Holiday stood back staring at the map. "I don't know. It's all centered around Sunnydale…which, Hellmouth, no surprise there, but…the timing…your BronzeStixx debut? There's definitely been a sudden increase in activity. Something else is happening here… what's significant about the middle of September?" Ms. Holiday, said.

"Football season?" Artie said.

"The Fall Formal and Homecoming?" Sam asked.

"Mabon," Ms. Corcoran interjected, "the Autumnal Equinox?" They all turned to look at her. "What? There's a huge techno-pagan movement online. I follow it," Ms. Corcoran, added defensively, stealing a glance at Ms. Holiday.

"Or perhaps more sinister than the Fall Formal and Bon Bon the Angry Ox, combined…" Brittany said turning Tina's laptop so they call could see the screen. "Bieber is playing the Staple Center next week!"

"Beliebers. Damn it, man. What is this universe coming to?" Sam pantomimed as Captain Kirk.

"Get this, the last Twilight movie is being released next week, too," Artie said, pointing at the screen. "I hear it sucks worse than the last one, which was okay. The birth scene was a little OTT for my tastes," Artie paused when he noticed everyone looking at him. "Twelve year old sister." He coughed.

"So tweeners, techno-pagans, and twimoms are yummy yummy vampnip?" Brittany asked. As she spoke, the bell rang. Artie, Sam, Tina, and Ms. Corcoran began packing up. Brittany and Ms. Holiday sat still.

"That's what we need to figure out, and quickly," Ms. Holiday replied. Ms. Corcoran leaned across the counter and gave Ms. Holiday a peck.

"Please don't feel like you have to tone that down for our sake," Sam called from the door. He shielded his head, ready for a blow from Tina.

"Leave them alone. I think it's sweet. You're just jealous," Tina chided. When Sam lowered his hands, Tina smacked his head sending his hair flying.

"I think it's gross," Brittany began. "It's like watching your mother," Brittany pointed at Ms. Holiday, "make out with…" then Ms. Corcoran, "you mother."

As they walked towards the door, Sam hummed "Cause all I need, is a beauty and a beat…"

Ms. Corcoran plugged her ears and sang loudly over him, "Say! What are you looking at? I was a Superman but looks are deceiving. The rollercoaster ride's a lonely one. I'd pay a ransom note to stop it from steaming."

"Good job, Shelby," Ms. Holiday said quietly.

"Hate to break up the Idol auditions, but I'm gonna moose, too," Brittany said jumping down from the table and gathering her books.

"I'll walk with you," Ms. Corcoran said, slinging her laptop bag across her body. She cast a worried look at her phone.

"Uh, Shelby, could you wait a minute?" Ms. Holiday whispered.

"Sure. Brittany, I'll catch up later," Shelby said as Brittany waved and exited the library. "What's up, Holly?" she said, tentatively leaning against the checkout counter. "The techno-pagan stuff is really just a hobby-"

"What? No," HolIy replied, shaking her head. "I didn't want to freak anyone out, but…I found this in the door of the library this morning," Holly reached under the counter and with a thud, dropped a heavy bronze axe with a piece of paper attached to it by a leather cord on the countertop.

Shelby frowned and touched the note, "What the…"

"Read it."

Shelby read the note aloud, "'I find you. I kill you.' Not unsubtle."

"You sound like the kids."

"Sorry," Shelby shook her head, leaning forward to look at the note and the axe. "It's written in…is that blood? Any idea what kind of axe this is?" She ran her fingers along the brass jawbone shaped blade. The butt of the axe looked like a spinal column with the wooden handle running up between the spiked vertebrae.

"Luristan, I think. Early second millennium BC, " Holly said.

"What do you think it means?" Shelby looked up at Holly.

"I have no idea. They obviously know Brittany is a student here and that she's The Slayer."

"And it doesn't sound like they want a follow back," Shelby added. Holly frowned. "Not an admirer."

"Obviously not. Must all be related, but I'm not seeing it," Holly chewed on a pen, staring at the map. She sighed and pulled the string to hide the map again. "Mabon is as good a place as any to start. Can you come by after show choir rehearsal? Actually, could you come by a few minutes earlier? I promised the kids a song. I was thinking one featuring a minor second? And some belting?" Holly smiled, humming a few notes of "No Good Deed".

Shelby smiled, kissing Holly gently. "Could we make it tomorrow? My…uncle is in town and we're meeting for lunch."

"Your uncle?" Holly smiled. "Can I meet him?"

"No! H-he's not…he wouldn't be okay with…us," Shelby explained.

"Oh," Holly replied. "It's just, I've never met any of your family…"

"He's…very…Old World. He's just not…" Shelby continued, nervously. "It's his loss, baby."

"It's okay," Holly said, kissing her on the forehead. "We still on for dinner? I'm covering Family and Consumer Science tomorrow…we're making a quiche…"

"…and you want to try it out on me first," Shelby finished.

Holly grinned and shrugged.

"Fine, but no exotic ingredients this time? No anchovies or pickled swan eggs or…" Shelby said, making a face.

"It was an experiment!" Holly called, as Shelby turned to leave.

Shelby blew a kiss and waved over her shoulder on her way out of the library. Out in the hallway, her phone vibrated again. She answered immediately, "When and where?"

* * *

**Part Three**

"I'm telling you, there was a second bird there. There's two of them!" the young vampire paced back and forth in the dark warehouse. "They were definitely working together, mate."

A woman's voice, clearly irritated, echoed from the rafters of the dark cavernous warehouse. "So what you are saying, is that six big bad boys let two little girls take them down? Well, not you. You ran."

"I thought it would be best if I came back and let you know she said she was the Slayer. You'd wanna know that right? I mean, you're the Slayer killer, right?"

A loud flapping sound was heard, followed by the sound of feet landing softly on the bare concrete floor beside the young vampire. He turned quickly to see the petite woman now standing behind him. Before he could speak, he was jolted backward by a slap to the chest. The small woman in a long faux-leather duster coat, smiled at the vampire lying on the floor at her feet. Her heavily lined and mascared brown eyes might have seemed kind if not for the murderous twinkle that danced madly in them. "Slayer Killer, that I am. But how do you think I got to be THE Slayer Killer? Do you think I was just lucky?"

The vampire looked around nervously. "N-no?"

"No, exactly! It was not luck. I worked hard. I had aspirations! I made a list of my goals and right at the top," she gestured with her hands dramatically as if reading a marquee, "'kill a slayer."

"And- and you did it!" the vampire replied enthusiastically.

"Yes. Yes, I did, twice, in fact," she paused as if reflecting on her achievements. "Which is why your utter failure to do a simple job like quietly locate the Slayer and report back is so…disappointing." She placed a boot on his chest. "What do you suppose happens to gutless wonders that disappoint me, _mate_?" Her teeth shone blindingly white as she over enunciated the last word.

"The railroad spikes?"

"Oh, good guess. Yes! The _wooden_ railroad spikes. You see, the one thing worse than being staked is being staked…slowly." As she said this she turned, hooking her fingers at two large vampires standing in the shadows. They stepped forward, grabbing the young screaming vampire by his arms, and dropping him unceremoniously on a rusty conveyor belt that ran down one side of the warehouse. They wrapped a thick coil of chain around him, securing him to the conveyor.

Laughter rang out, rising to an almost hysterical pitch. A sing-song voice called, "Raaaaaaacheeeeeeel? I hear chains! I hear screams! Is it fuuuuuuun tiiiiime?

Rachel Berry took a step forward, tapping her black polished nail on the chained vampire's chin. "Ah, _mate_, I was going to wait and start this tomorrow, but you woke Sugar with that racket. She is not gonna sleep again until she sees your ashes." Rachel snapped her fingers and the two large vampires pulled a large contraption featuring a large wooden railroad spike, a rope and a vat of dark viscous liquid. "See, the way this works is…wait, people always complain I spoil things. You will figure it out. You have absolutely nothing but time now, _mate_," Rachel snarled through bared fangs.

"Yesssssss! I looooove a good death!" Sugar shrieked, jumping up and down and clapping, as she emerged onto the balcony above. She was dressed in a tight giraffe skin print bodysuit and a fluffy white faux shih tzu fur jacket. Her eyelids were rimmed in bright giraffe orange liner and powder. "Raaachel, you take such good care of me! Fun and feast and feast and fun!"

"Of course! Now be a good kitten and come down here. He just fed. Have your snack before he gets sweaty and smelly and cold again," Rachel called back up to Sugar. Sugar took a dainty step from the second story balcony and landed gracefully next to Rachel. She rubbed her head on Rachel's shoulder like a cat seeking petting. Rachel stroked Sugar's head, smiling at her. Sugar smiled back, her fangs peeking from between her orange lipsticked lips.

As Sugar stepped towards the chained vampire, Rachel sat down in an impressively ornate high-backed wooden chair to watch. "When will I learn? If I want something done right, I simply have to do it myself."

A very well-dressed vampire stepped forward from the shadows on her right. "Rachel, now, I know I'm new here, but it seems to me it would be worth our time to listen to what he has to say about…" he paused looking down at his notebook, "The Slayer. I don't know who or what that is, but if this Mabon celebration for The Master is going to go off without a hitch…" He tugged at the color of his shirt, revealing two still fresh bitemarks.

"Kurt," Rachel said calmly, "I already know about The Slayer. I contacted her this morning. She will not interfere. Nothing is going to ruin our fun."

* * *

**Part Four**

"Sooo… have you changed your FaceBook status yet?" Brittany asked, hugging her books to her chest as she and Tina walked into the choir room. Neither of them paid any attention to the 'Missing' sign with Kurt Hummel's picture underneath it hanging on the choir room door.

"N-no! Artie and I haven't even gone on a date yet," Tina answered, shaking her head 'no'.

"You know, relationships that start under intense circumstances always last. I learned that in psychology class," Brittany smiled as they sat down in the back row next to Sam.

"Psychology class? That was from the movie Speed. And the line was 'relationships that start under intense circumstance _never_ last'," Sam said.

Brittany cocked her head to the side. "Really? Maybe I saw the edited for television version."

Ms. Holiday swept into the choir room wearing a mint green toga and sandals and carrying a matching green flashlight and notebook. "Sorry, I didn't have a chance to change. For 10 extra points, who can tell me who I am today?" She struck a pose, flicking the flashlight on and resting the notebook on her hip.

"We get graded in here?" Tina said under her breath. Sam shrugged.

Brittany bounced excitedly and raised her hand, shouting "Ohh! Ohh! Me! Me!"

Mercedes and her entourage looked back in annoyance from the front row of chairs.

"Our newest member of show choir, Brittany Pierce! Who am I?" Ms. Holiday grinned.

"The Beanstalk!" Brittany yelled out. "I mean, Jack!"

Ms. Holiday frowned, dropping the flashlight and notebook on the piano. "Really? No one else has a guess?" The rest of the class shrugged or continued to chatter amongst themselves. Ms. Holiday sighed and asked Mercedes to warm the class up while she changed her clothes. Brad, the piano man struck the first note and Mercedes began.

"D-did you really not know she was the Statue of Liberty?" Tina whispered to Brittany, concerned.

"I knew. But this gives her something to aim for. Parents and teachers get listless if you do everything perfect. If you adjust their standards the mere act of daily breathing makes them feel like they've achieved something with you," Brittany replied.

Tina nodded in agreement, "Good point…"

Mercedes held the final note of the song and the rest of the choir applauded as the bell rang. As the students began filing out, Ms. Holiday shouted to be heard, "Everyone! Please practice your parts on our mash-up 'The Fighter/Hit Me with Your Best Shot/ Another One Bites the Dust/Sugar, We're Going Down'! I think the shadow boxing moves and this song are gonna be a real TKO!" The students audibly groaned and rolled their eyes as they exited.

"That's right!" Mercedes called, "Rehearse! If you make me look bad your social life will be over like Halle Berry's quiet Thanksgiving!"

"She's a first class divan," Brittany said, smirking.

"A chair?" Tina asked.

"Thanks, I'm good here," Brittany said smiling. "I just don't get her attitude."

"Ah," Sam replied, "Sunnydale High School has a proud tradition of sucking…at everything. Mercedes led show choir to a second place victory at sectionals last year. By Sunnydale standards, that makes her a legend."

"Yeah, and she never lets anyone forget it," Tina added. "The trophy case outside Menkins' office is filled with honorable mention ribbons and one lone trophy."

"MY trophy," Mercedes said. "If you're joining glee club, you better be here to work. I want first place this year and none of you losers is going to get in my way." The two girls standing behind Mercedes nodded their heads in agreement.

"Isn't s-show choir was a group event?" Tina asked quietly.

"Your job is to back me up. If you can sing in tune, do it. If not, sway quietly in the background and move your lips." Mercedes paused, "Wait. Why am I wasting my precious voice on these losers?" She looked at the two girls beside her. "Tell them!"

"Sing in tune…" the first one said.

"Or sway quietly," the second one finished.

"Exactly," turning on their heels, Mercedes and her entourage left.

"I'm glad she likes me," Brittany said.

"She l-loves me," Tina said.

"Late at night she has fantasies about singing sappy duets with me," Sam said. Both girls looked at him. "What? I thought we were playing the sarcastic one upsmanship game…too far?"

Before they could answer, Ms. Holliday called from the door, "Ready? Shel-, Ms. Corcoran is meeting us in the library."

The four of them started down the hallway to the library when out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw a dark flash in the hall leading to the locker rooms. Without thinking her hand went for the stake in her purse. "Guys? I'll meet you in the library in a few minutes. I…left something in the locker room."

Seeing the look on Brittany's face and the stake in her hand, Ms. Holiday paused, "Do you want us to-"

"Thanks, Holz. Just get them somewhere safe. I'll be back in a minute," Brittany called, already headed down the hallway.

"She'll be back!" Sam said. When no one replied he added, "Terminator."

"W-we know. We were just ignoring you," Tina said patting his back as they continued down the hall.

Brittany pulled on the handle of one of the doors to the locker room trying her best not to make a sound. Although the lights were off inside, the high set windows let in the light of the full moon. The result was areas of near daytime brightness contrasted with the shadows cast by the rows of red lockers. Brittany whispered half aloud, "Starring in my own horror film, great." Holding her stake firmly, she took a deep breath and, with her back inches from the wall behind her, slowly scanned each row of lockers. Ducking her head into the moon-illuminated showers and finding no one, she sighed in relief. Reaching the bank of light switches on the wall, she tucked her stake in her waistband and with a single motion, flicked on all the lights. Just as the room lit up, all the lights flicked off again. "What the-" Brittany said, reaching for the bank of lights and flipping the switch back on. This time she felt a hand flick them all back off again.

"Leave them off!" a woman's voice next to her yelled.

"Why? Who are you?" Brittany yelled back, reaching to flick the lights on again.  
"Look up!" the voice yelled.

Brittany felt the woman's hand brush against hers and the lights came back on. Instead of looking down the rows of lockers, Brittany tilted her head to look up. Sitting atop the rows of lockers were five vampires, smiling and licking their lips. One raised his hand to wave. "Fu-"

"Exactly," the lights were flicked off again and Brittany felt the woman push her just inside the showers.

In the light cascading into the room, Brittany recognized Santana and smiled despite herself.  
"Hi, Santana," Brittany grinned, fingering the silver cross around her neck that Santana had given her. Santana's hair was pulled back in a whip-like ponytail and she was wearing a waist-high denim jacket with leather sleeves, a grey t-shirt and jeans.

"Seriously?" Santana said, raising an eyebrow. "There are five of them out there trying to decide if they like white meat or dark and you're here…flirting with me?"

"Just five?" Brittany replied somewhat taken aback by Santana's rebuke.

"Just five? That's not enough?" Santana asked incredulously.  
"No, five's enough," she shrugged as she stood and pulled the stake from her waistband, "but what are you going to do then?" Without waiting for a reply, Brittany ran back into the dark room, sliding on her knees until she reached the far wall.

"Britt-" Santana stopped herself and stood grabbing a mop resting in the corner of the shower room. Breaking it across her knee she held it firmly in one hand and snuck back to the bank of light switches. Santana reached her hand up to flip the switches when she felt a large rough-skinned hand on top of hers. The lights were flipped on simultaneous with Santana jumping to standing and she was face to face with a large foul-smelling vampire. He smiled widely at her and Santana smiled back pointing downward. The vampire looked down to see the broken mop handle planted squarely in his chest but before he could protest, Santana felt ashes against her face. Turning back to the locker room Santana mumbled, "Now where did-" Before she finished her sentence a vampire flew backwards across the locker room and thudded to the ground.

Brittany flipped into view and drove her stake through his chest. "Are you going to stand there and bat your gorgeous gorgeous eyes at me or are you going to help?" she called to Santana.

From atop the next row of lockers, a vampire jumped into the air aiming for Brittany's turned back. "Launch me!" Santana shouted running full speed at Brittany. Brittany caught Santana's foot with her interlaced hands and tossed her upwards. Ashes rained down on Brittany's head as she heard the collision above her. She turned to see Santana land on bent knee a few yards away.

"Seriously?" Brittany shouted, "resting?"

"I'm not-" Santana said jumping to standing and barely ducking out of the way of Brittany's stake whizzing past her head into the vampire behind her. "Brittany!" she yelled, pointing over Brittany's shoulder at the vampire who'd circled around behind her and was moving quickly towards her from the shower room. Brittany ran directly at him, leaped into the air and with a blow to the chest sent him reeling back into the shower room. A spinning back kick impaled him on the protruding metal fixture of the shower behind him. Brittany then grabbed the broken mop Santana had left in the corner and finished the job.

"How many times are you going to let yourself get in situations like this?" Santana asked, brushing the ashes off her jacket with a look of disgust on her face.

"Me? You were the one trapped in the dark with a room full of vampires!"

"I came in after you!"

"Who asked you?"

"I-" Santana stopped and took a deep breath. "I didn't come here to argue or fight with you," she said calmly.

"What did you come here for?" Brittany shrugged.

"I- I wanted to…make sure you were okay," Santana answered.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah. I see that. Well, I'm gonna just…go…" Santana hesitated before turning to walk towards the door.

"We make a really great team," Brittany offered. "And hot, too."

Santana laughed and turned back. "We do, don't we?"

"How do I…I mean, we should get together or something…practice or train. Ms. Holiday is my watcher and I'm sure she wouldn't mind someone else to boss around and frankly-"

"Thanks, but I kinda have my own thing as far as training goes," Santana answered. Seeing Brittany's smile fade, she added, "But if you ever need me you could…"

"I could what?"

"Whistle."

"Whistle?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, you do know how to whistle don't you? You just put your lips together…" Santana started.

"…and blow" they said in unison.

"Did you really just try some Turner Classic Movie line on me?"

"I kinda did," Santana said smiling.

"It kinda worked."

"Did it?"

"Yeah, it totally did," Brittany said grinning.

"Brittany!" Ms. Holiday's voice echoed in the locker room.

"Coming!" Brittany called back then turned to face Santana. "Would you like to…" Santana was gone. Brittany smiled and jogged to the door where Ms. Holiday was standing.

Behind a closed bathroom door, a toilet flushed and Rachel Berry, faced scrubbed clean of any makeup and dressed in a maroon sweater with the white silhouette of a carousel horse, a matching maroon and kelly green tartan skirt, and knee socks emerged from the stall. "Well, well, puppy love; Snixx is robbing the cradle -and the Slayer at that. What. Luck. This is going to be much more fun than I could have imagined." She smiled widely shrugging her shoulders and took a step towards the bank of mirrors above the sinks. She leaned in closely. After a pause, she smashed the mirror with her fist and walked towards the exit. "How is a girl supposed to know if her cleansing routine is working if she cannot see her own pretty face?"

* * *

**A/N:**

As always, thanks for reading, following, favoriting and REVIEWING (I love reading your reactions)! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Much love to Snixx, who get tortured with this first.

Eminem- the patron of this fic- it was her request. Thank you for the nudge.

Atomic K- the best Buffy resource in the world and a fantastic story partner. Thank you so much for taking the time from your REAL LIFE to help me with this trifle. Couldn't and wouldn't want to do it without you.

Panda- thank you for listening and laughing. You make it worthwhile. *muah*


	4. Welkom Chapter 4: Book 1 SItSWAY

**Chapter Four**

**Part One**

Sugar sat up in her bed, throwing aside the zebra print faux-fur blanket she'd snuggled under all day. She heard what sounded like a whimper and smiled thinking maybe Rachel had left her breakfast. Stretching, she slid her feet into kitten heel slippers before shrugging on a matching fur-trimmed robe and descending the stairs to the warehouse floor. Her mouth-watered as she imagined the breakfast Rachel may have left for her. When she reached the ground floor, she frowned. Hearing the whimper again from the shadows, she smiled and walked silently in that direction. "Quiet quiet as a mouse," she whispered. She was disappointed to find Kurt, the newest addition to their family standing in front of the table they used for both feast and torture sessions; sometimes both at once. He was rearranging index cards on the table, fanning himself and taking deep breaths.

"You have beautiful skin," Sugar began. "I can see why Rachel kept you."

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"I was a little mouse; creeping creeping through the house," Sugar replied. "Are you my nibble of cheese?"

"You're not going to…bite me, are you?" Kurt asked leaning away from her, bracing himself on the table.

Sugar pouted. "Rachel said you're off limits until after the party for the Master. If you fail her, I get to…" Sugar opened and shut her mouth quickly, loudly snapping her teeth against each other.

Kurt's eyes opened wide and he whimpered again. After a pause, he shook his head, taking a deep calming breath and adjusted the red and black scarf around his neck. "Pressure makes diamonds. Pressure makes diamonds. Pressure… makes… diamonds." Sugar walked along the length of the table past Kurt, her finger sliding across the surface disrupting the carefully laid out index cards. "Um," Kurt frowned, "please. Please don't mess those up. Do you know how hard planning this party is? I have next to no time. The guest list is one hundred people and I can't even shop during the day." Sugar tilted her head observing him rant. "How do I even plan a menu for demons, witches, and vegan vampires? And a vegan vampire? Who ever heard of a vegan vampire?"

Sugar jumped up on the table, crawling on all fours until she was eye to eye with Kurt, her face inches from his. Saying nothing, she turned her head side to side examining his face. Kurt held his breath waiting. In the few days he'd been there, he'd come to understand that Sugar may not look dangerous, but her hair trigger made caution a requirement in her presence. He flinched when she began speaking.

"Death was the best thing that could have happened to you, Porcelain," Sugar said, stroking his hair once then leaning back to sit crosslegged atop the table and Kurt's carefully arranged cards.

Kurt ignored his cards and smiled. "It really was. I'll be young and beautiful forever."

"Yes!" Sugar said, clapping. "And I need beautiful company. Besides Rachel, the rest are capital B boring."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Have you tried holding a conversation with them?" He shook his head in disbelief. Sugar shook her head, pouting. "I've been meaning to ask…the vegan thing…do we all have to adhere to that? Because there's a pair of red leather Gaultier's that I'd die to be dead in."

* * *

**Part Two**

"Besides, if a threesome is a good idea, a foursome...or a penta...some...must be even better, right?" Brittany said over her shoulder as she, Tina, and Artie entered the BronzeStixx.

"Hallelujah," Sam answered, "I am so glad you think that way. Who are the other two girls in this scenario?"

Tina hit Sam in the back of the head. "Artie'll be done soon. Since Unicorns is well, over, he just does one set on Thursday nights. I'm sure he'll be glad to join us on patrol."

Tina and Brittany took a seat at the table while Sam fetched drinks. The girls watched Artie rolling back and forth between turntables and waving from behind his DJ booth. The sparse crowd on the dancefloor bounced in time.

"I might need help picking out something to wear for tomorrow night…" Tina began, not noticing that Brittany was busy scanning the room.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Artie and I are going out and things might get…you know…involved"

"Involved?"

"Yeah, involved. You know," Tina said rolling her eyes and smirking.

"Involving what?" Brittany said, turning back to their conversation, somewhat disappointed she didn't see Santana.

"Involving…parts…"

"Parts? Ohhhh. 'Parts'. Do his…parts… work?" Brittany asked wrinkling her nose.

Tina sat back offended. "Of course they do! His parts work just fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because…there are…stirrings," Tina said slowly.

"He stirs things with his-"

"Whatever was coming next," Sam interrupted, "please save for your next girl-girl alone time. I am back. Girl time over." Sam wore a disgusted look on his face as he sat down and slid drinks in front of both girls.

Brittany was about to take a sip when something caused her to look up. Instantly, her eyes found the unmistakable shape of Santana at the back pool tables. Her long hair was barely distinguishable from the blue black leather jacket she wore. As she leaned over the pool table, Brittany could see that her black and white striped t-shirt stopped a few inches shy of her fitted jeans, her taunt belly visible between. She stood up straight, reaching for the cube of blue chalk sitting on the edge of the table. As she smeared the cue with chalk, her eyes caught Brittany's and she smiled a crooked smile that was at once adorable and wicked. Brittany sighed and watched as Santana turned back to her game, sinking her final shot.

Suddenly, the two pool players pounced, fangs bared. Santana kicked one in the face and rolled with her cue across the long side of the table to the opposite side. She grabbed a second cue and began twirling them in a figure eight pattern in front of herself. The vampires, now on the short ends of the table, both took steps towards Santana. In a blur of action, Santana sidekicked one vampire in the chest while catching the head of the other in the pool rack and driving his face into the pool table. Lunging with pool cues in both hands, she stabbed the standing vampire in front of her in the chest. The bloody faced vampire on his knees behind her gurgled as the cue entered his heart through his back.

Brittany swallowed and blinked, shaking her head, the daydream evaporating before her eyes. When her eyes focused again, she saw Santana calmly collecting her winnings from the two still breathing pool players. Brittany searched around the table but couldn't find the two piles of ashes that should have been there. "Maybe mom was right about eating too many Dots…" she said to herself. "Guys, I'm gonna get a refill," Brittany said, eyes still on Santana.

"You had half a sip," Sam protested.

Brittany stood and poured her glass of soda into Sam's, overflowing the cup.

"Be right back," she said walking away.

Santana looked up from counting her money. Brittany smiled, happy to see Santana's wicked smirk wasn't also a figment of her imagination.

"Hi, Brittany," Santana said smiling, tucking the wad of cash into her front pocket.

Brittany twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she tilted her head to the side looking up at Santana through long lashes. "Hi, Santana. You handled those balls really well." The guys around the pool table chuckled. Santana glared. Oblivious, Brittany continued, "Soooo…me and the gang were going out…" she glanced at the guys racking the balls for the next game. "We were going to do a little…" Brittany crossed her eyes, stuck her tongue out, and moved her fist up and down in front of her chest. Several of the pool players murmured amusement.

"Brittany?" Santana asked eyebrow raised.

"What?" Brittany replied. Then she whispered, "Slaying." She repeated the stabbing motion.

Santana nodded her head and whispered back "Let's work on a new signal." Santana walked, followed by Brittany, over to the nearest table. "That vest looks good on you." Santana indicated the leather vest she'd given Brittany, which Brittany had matched with a black and white polka dot top and dark blue jeans.

"Thanks, I feel kinda Lara Croft in it. I mean the game not the movie, which was lame…" Brittany paused noting that Santana was staring at her, "unless you liked the movie, which... was okay, I guess…"

"Brittany, you have the bluest-" Santana began.

"Oh my god!" Brittany's eyes widened. "I'm gonna get Lord Tubbington! My teeth are still blue?" Without waiting for an answer, Brittany rambled on. "Tubbs's training for his online dentistry degree and he made me chew these little tablets…which I thought 'fine' 'cause I drink Dr. Pepper four times a day and between meals…and like why would a dentist lead you wrong…unless he was in bed with the Tooth Fairy, which I could totally see. She's hot."

"-eyes," Santana finished mouth open staring at Brittany.

* * *

**Part Three**

Tina waved as she closed the passenger side door of Artie's van and began scanning the cemetery with binoculars. Artie's van moved slowly across the access roads that crisscrossed the graveyard.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Santana asked, standing next to Brittany who waved again over her shoulder at the van.

"Yeah, they've got strict orders not to get out and to blow the rape whistle if they see something," Brittany replied. Santana shrugged and they began walking slowly through the dark cemetery, stopping at fresh graves to check for signs of emerging vampires. "So, I've been meaning to ask…"

"What's on your mind?"

"You seem awfully comfortable with moonlight strolls through graveyards…." Brittany said, squatting to look at the grave in front of her.

"It's kind of beautiful. Don't you think? I mean the moonlight, the quiet, you…"

"But the vampires, the demons, the staking..."

"Oh my!" Santana quipped.

Brittany raised her stake, looking in all directions, "You see something?"

"The Wizard..."

"A wizard? Where?"

"No, the 'oh my' was...nevermind," Santana said shaking her head.

"Good, I have no idea how to take out a wizard…break his walking stick?"

"Make them wear pants," Santana smirked. "I saw a wizard do a cartwheel once. I'm still traumatized." Santana grimaced and they both laughed.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't not like that you're okay with this…all," Brittany said, leapfrogging over a tombstone. "It's just that everyone else in Sunnydale is kinda in denial about all the crazy stuff that goes on here."

"Yeah," Santana replied, "I guess, I was just… forced to learn about vampires. You know?" Santana looked at Brittany, her eyes saddened.

"Learn how? Like movies? Cause I can tell you right now, real life vampires are nothing like those emo sparkly things that walk around in the sun in movies and TV…" Brittany said laughing. She paused to lean against a mausoleum.

"If only pop ballads and sonnets worked better than stakes for mellowing vamps out, " Santana added, sitting down on a bench opposite Brittany.

"I know, right?" Brittany laughed, "Although I still think I'd prefer stakes to poetry. So like, how do you know so much?"

"I…" Santana hesitated, "my- my family was killed by a vampire." Brittany sat down next to Santana and touched her shoulder. "It was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Brittany said frowning. "Where?"

"My hometown."

"In Puerto Rico?" Brittany asked.

"Valencia," Santana replied.

"Oh, Westfield Mall!" Brittany said.

"Yup!" Santana nodded. "Can I ask you? About...this?"

"Being the Slayer?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a calling I guess. Only not like nuns or priests cos we can still have sex...and dress better...but I think famous for being famous daughter of a billionaire was what my aptitude tests matched me with." Brittany sighed. "The hours suck but...saving the world and all...s'good...I guess...better, tonight," Brittany rambled then smiled brightly at Santana.

Santana smiled back. "Yeah, tonight is pretty nice."

To the left of them, a low gurgling sound could be heard. They turned their heads to see the dirt on a new grave shifting. "Looks like we have ourselves a customer!" Brittany said, sprinting to the grave, stake raised.

* * *

**Part Four**

Holly sat in bed leaning with her back against the headboard. The light from the TV flickered, unwatched, as she flipped through a large leather book in her lap. She scribbled notes on a yellow notepad. At the sound of a key in the lock downstairs, she pushed her reading glasses up on her head and closed the book. She smiled as footsteps approached up the stairs. Shelby walked in, placing a bottle of wine and two glasses on the nightstand then immediately crawling across the bed to kiss Holly.

"Mmm. I missed you," Shelby said.

"Yeah, you missed dinner, too. The quiche was fantastic. It's in the fridge," Holly replied, watching as Shelby crossed the room to the bathroom, shedding clothes as she went.

"I'm sorry," Shelby called from the bathroom, the running water almost making her inaudible. "Lunch ran late and we went for coffee. Did you check the answering machine? I left a message." Shelby walked out of the bathroom wearing only a t-shirt washed so often it was sheer. She pushed aside Holly's book and straddled her legs.

"You know the tape is broken. It can't record messages," Holly said, leaning forward to kiss Shelby.

Between kisses Shelby, replied, "You could get a new answering machine that doesn't use tape. You could get voicemail…"

"I can't ever know if those would be erased or who could access them," Holly preempted. "You can't trust computers. Ask Kevin Flynn about CLU."

"Okay. Okay. Just, I did call. Uncle Enyos and I just got carried away talking about…our history… and time got away from us. But I'm here now," she kissed Holly deeply.

"You miss them, don't you?" Holly asked, kissing her back.

"Who?"

"Your family. You never talk about them but I get the impression…"

"Can we…just," Shelby interrupted with another deep kiss. She reached up and removed Holly's reading glasses, setting them on the nightstand. Lips still locked, Shelby reached behind them for the remote control.

"Umm, leave it on?" Holly asked. "It's the only way I get to hear new music. The library doesn't get reception."

Shelby sighed, "You could stream 'net radio."

"None of what you just said makes sense to me," Holly replied. "But fine, turn it off. Sing to me," Holly said smiling.

Shelby smirked and tapped the button plunging the room into darkness except for the stabs of moonlight through the blinds. "How about I make you sing?" They both smiled. Shelby felt Holly's hand ghost across her skin under the t-shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps. She shifted to lie down, fitting her body to Holly's long frame, shuddering at the overwhelming sensation of Holly's mouth closing on her earlobe.

Holly pulled Shelby closer to her, rolling so that she was now on top and they were in the middle of the bed. Holly sat back on her heels, pulling Shelby's t-shirt off as she did so. She smiled down at Holly, basking in the gaze of her warm brown eyes. Shelby watched her slowly and deliberately unbuttoning her shirt, smiling wickedly. Tossing her shirt aside, Holly looked down, admiring the contrast between Shelby's slightly olive and her own rarely sun-kissed skin. Shelby pulled her down and kissed her, a murmured hum escaping her lips. Holly's fingers fluttered across Shelby's palms before entwining with Shelby's and she pinning her hands gently above her head. Holly bent her head to kiss her as Shelby's legs wrapped tightly around her.

And then the phone rang.

Holly glanced annoyed at the phone and answering machine on her nightstand. Shelby placed a hand on Holly's chin pulling her attention back into a kiss, a hand running through her blonde tresses. They continued to kiss as the phone rang two more times and the defective answering machine clicked on: 'This is Holly, hollah!' The tape gears squealed trying to find the friction to turn the magnetic tape and record the voice that now rambled through the speakers.

"Ms. Holiday!" Tina said excitedly, "Hurry! We need you!"

* * *

**Part Five**

Ms. Holiday turned the corner in the school hallway running at full speed, Ms. Corcoran was right behind her; both nearly collided with Artie waiting around the corner.

"Sorry!" Artie yelled, reaching a hand out to steady Ms. Holiday.

"Where? Is she?" Ms. Holiday said pausing only a moment before sprinting to the library doors at the end of the hall.

Ms. Corcoran put one hand on Artie's chair, catching her breath. "Artie?" she said.

"There's just a lot of blood. We knew she couldn't go to the hospital or home, so…" Artie said.

Ms. Corcoran frowned and ran towards the library doors with Artie wheeling next to her.

**XX**

"It's fine! It's fine!" Brittany said. She was sitting in a chair with Ms. Holiday slowly unwrapping a bloody towel from around her head. "It doesn't even…Oww!" She flinched as Ms. Holiday pulled the last of the towel away from her head. Her hair was stained red as was the shoulder of Santana's borrowed leather vest.

Ms. Holiday frowned and pulled one of the desk lamps closer. Tina stepped forward to hold it high, illuminating Brittany's head. Tina glanced once at Brittany's head then stared at Ms. Holiday. "She's going to need stitches," Ms. Holiday said. "Let's clear the table and someone start the tea kettle in my office. We need lots of clean water." Ms. Corcoran ran into the office to start the water. "Get me towels from the locker room."

"I don't know nothing about birthing no babies!" Sam said, smiling weakly. Everyone turned to look at him, "Some humor to lighten…I'll get the towels…"

Ms. Holiday turned to look at Tina annoyed. "Why are you staring at me?!"

"I-I…sorry. Your…your hair is all messed up and I've never ever seen you with even a hair out of place, even on your w-wigs," Tina replied. Ms. Holiday ran a hand through her hair, embarrassed.

Artie, still near the doors, stopped Sam before he exited and whispered, "Ms. Corcoran's hair is messed up, too…"

Sam turned to look as Ms. Corcoran came out of the office with a large bowl and the first aid kit. "Oh. My. God. You think we interrupted…"

"Awwww yeah," Artie replied and they pounded fists.

"Brittany," Ms. Holiday began, "how did this…what happened?"

"It was nothing really. Scooby patrol was almost over and we just thought we'd cover more ground if we split up so Artie, Tina, and Sam went North and we circled around from the South…"

"We?" Ms. Holiday said, looking up from examining the contents of the first aid kit.

"We," Brittany said meekly, shrugging "-me and Santana."

"San-who?" Ms. Holiday questioned.

Santana, who had been pacing worriedly amongst the bookcases above, stepped out from the shadows. "Santana." She said quietly, "I'm Santana."

Ms. Holiday looked up at her, taking in her torn jeans and leather jacket. She sighed dismissively.

"Why would you deviate from what we've practiced? You can't risk your friends lives to…"

"I wasn't risking their lives. We were following the plan." Brittany explained. Santana came down the stairs and stood next to her. Santana's nostrils flared for a split second at the smell of Brittany's blood on the towel and in her hair. "Just I was with Santana instead of alone. I thought that was even better, she's really good! She…"

"She got you a hole in your head," Ms. Holliday said glaring at Santana. "You don't need distractions while you're patrolling."

"She saved me, Holz. She's saved me more than once," Brittany said taking Santana's hand in hers.

"How many times will it take to get it through your thick…" Ms. Holiday began.

Santana took a step between Ms. Holiday and Brittany. "Watch what you say," she said eyes glaring at Ms. Holiday.

Ms. Holiday took a step forward towards Santana. "And who exactly are you again?" The two of them stared each other down.

Brittany jumped down off the table and put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Please," she said. Looking first at Santana and then imploringly at Ms. Holiday. Santana shrugged off Brittany's hand and took a seat on the steps next to the table, eyes never leaving Ms. Holiday.

Ms. Holiday turned and walked into her office, casting an irritated glance over her shoulder at Santana. She turned on the water of her sink full blast and began to scrub her hands vigorously.

"Holly," Ms. Corcoran said entering the office and closing the door gently behind her.

"Shelby, don't. She's my responsibility. She's my charge. If anything happens to her…"

"It's a gash on her head. She looks fine otherwise. Let's just patch her up and deal with the rest after some sleep in the morning."

Ms. Holiday nodded her head wearily. Ms. Corcoran kissed her on the temple.

**XX**

Brittany was lying out on the towel covered library table, a desk lamp held over her head by Tina. Santana looked on from the stairs while Sam and Artie sat at Brittany's feet watching. Ms. Corcoran stood ready to assist in the procedure. Ms. Holiday was holding her latex glove covered hands up and away from her body like a surgeon.

"Let's do this!" Brittany said enthusiastically.

"Stop moving," Ms. Holiday said looking at the wound once again now that Ms. Corcoran had cleaned it thoroughly.

"Just lace up the needle and thread! Let's go. I have a Spanish quiz to study for tomorrow," Brittany said moving her head again.

"Keep moving your head and I'm going to slip and shave all your hair off," Ms. Holiday said, holding a disposable razor in her hand.

"Shave!?" Brittany said, trying to sit up. Artie, Sam, and Ms. Corcoran moved to steady her.

"Yes, I have to shave around the wound or I'll sew hair into it. It'll get infected."

"Let it! I'd rather have my head amputated then walk around with a bald patch. Holz!" Brittany shouted.

The others held her down and Ms. Holiday made two quick strokes with the razor.

"Just slice my wrists! Do you know how important hair is to a teenage girl?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Chillax, it's done," Ms. Holiday said. "The needle?" Ms. Corcoran handed her a needle and thread and with a small flinch from Brittany, Ms. Holiday began to sew the gash shut.

"W-wow, you're very good at this. Do they teach field surgery in Watcher school?" Tina asked.

"No," Ms. Holiday replied, pulling the string tight on a stitch.

"In librarian school?" Sam asked.

"No," Ms. Holiday answered.

"Okay, I'm intrigued. Where did you learn how to do stitches?" Artie asked.

Ms. Holiday tied a knot near Brittany's scalp and cut the thread with scissors. She sighed and looked up, "Grey's Anatomy and ER."

Brittany shrieked. "Give me a mirror!" Tina put the lamp down to look through her backpack. She retrieved a compact mirror and handed it to Brittany. Brittany tried in vain to see the back of her head.

"You need a second mirror," Tina said.

"Who else has a mirror? Please?" Brittany asked. Ms. Corcoran moved to reach inside her purse, but Ms. Holiday touched her arm lightly and shook her head. Brittany handed the mirror back to Tina, who stepped away from the group towards the stairs with a small towel she'd dipped in the bowl of water. Holding the mirror at arm's length in front of her, she cleaned the dirt away from her face and fixed her hair. She turned suddenly when Santana bumped her passing between her and the stairs behind her. Tina startled and dropped the mirror.

"Do you have antibiotic ointment at home?" Ms. Corcoran asked. Brittany shrugged. "There are sample tubes in the first aid kit, but you really should get a large tube for at home."

"Yeah, I just have to get Moms to tell me where it is without telling her why I need it," Brittany said.

"Guys," Sam said, peeking out into the hall from the library doors, "we should probably get going. It looks like the night custodians are here."

They all mumbled assent and began packing up.

Artie called, "I can give everyone rides. Tina? Sam? Brittany? Uh, Santana?"

Tina and Sam nodded. Brittany looked at Santana expectantly. "I'll get her home," Santana said.

"Safely?" Ms. Holiday asked. Ms. Corcoran elbowed her in the ribs.

"Safely," Santana said, "as if my life depended on it." Brittany beamed as Santana took her hand.

"Yeah, well-" Ms. Corcoran clamped her hand over Ms. Holiday's mouth before she could finish.

"Goodnight, everyone," Ms. Corcoran said, shoving Ms. Holiday towards the door. "Brittany, take care of your head."

The rest of them walked towards the door together, waving as Ms. Holiday and Ms. Corcoran parted ways with them on their way to the faculty parking lot.

"Sure you don't want a ride?" Artie said, pressing the button on the lift of his van to raise himself and his chair into the back. "It's not a problem." He rolled to the front of the van and stuck his head out waiting for an answer. Tina and Sam jumped into the rear.

"No, it's okay," Brittany said. "We'll walk."

"My car is parked at the cemetery, we just need to walk there and I can drive you home," Santana said. Brittany looked a little disappointed, but nodded. Her fingers we making a habit of stroking the silver cross around her neck.

"Suit yourself," Artie called out. He and Tina waved. Artie started the car.

"I'm noticing a pattern here," Sam said from the backseat. "Artie has the Mystery Machine and he has a girlfriend. Santana has a muscle car and _she_ has a girlfriend. I have a skateboard…"

"And your right hand," Tina laughed. Artie chuckled.

* * *

**Part Six**

Santana opened the car door for Brittany and she slid inside the black Charger. As Santana walked around to the driver's side door, Brittany did a little excited dance in the front seat. Santana slid across the leather seat behind the wheel and the door closed with a soft thump. Santana pulled a key from her jacket pocket and stuck it into the dash, twisting it, causing the engine to hum.

"Do I have to pretend like I don't know where you live?" Santana asked smirking, as she shifted the car into gear and eased out onto the street.

"You've snuck presents into my bedroom. I think we're past that," Brittany replied. "It's okay, you're pretty good looking…as stalkers go."

"As stalkers go?" Santana said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, as stalkers go…but you're really my first stalker, so the bar is pretty high." Brittany grinned. Santana changed lanes and they turned a corner. "I've been meaning to ask you…how do you manage to ninja all day at school? I never see you."

"Uh, I…I'm not in school anymore, Brittany," Santana answered, shooting a sideways glance at Brittany.

"You graduated?"

"Yeah, I graduated..."

"How long ago?"

"A while ago," Santana said. "This is you, right?" She pulled the car to a stop in front of Brittany's house.

Again, Brittany looked disappointed. "Yes. This is me," she said. "Would you like to come up? I mean, it's not like you haven't been in my room before…"

"I…I didn't...I don't think that's such a good idea. You need to get some rest. Spanish quiz tomorrow, remember," Santana offered.

"Oh!" Brittany slapped her forehead and winced in pain.

"Otherwise, I'd love to come up. But maybe tonight isn't a good idea," Santana added.

"Okay," Brittany said looking down at her hands.

"Are you pouting?" Santana asked. She leaned over and put a finger under Brittany's chin, lifting her head.

"A little."

"You need to rest, you have a quiz and a gash on your head…" Santana rambled.

"I get it. I just thought…" Brittany started. Before she finished her sentence Santana leaned over and kissed her lips. Brittany's eyes flickered shut and when Santana pulled back from her, Brittany grinned. With a squeal she jumped into Santana's lap in the driver's seat, straddling her. She grimaced as her newly stitched scalp rubbed against the roof of the car. Ducking her head, she kissed Santana hungrily. Santana pulled Brittany closer to her and hit the lever to recline the seat. Brittany giggled and continued to kiss her. "Sweet sweet lady kisses." Brittany murmured.

Santana felt Brittany's hands tugging her jacket away and she leaned forward a few inches to help. Santana's hands reached to frame Brittany's face, their lips moving greedily. Santana's hands slipped upwards into Brittany's hair, hitting the edge of her stiches which caused Brittany to yelp. Santana repositioned her hands on Brittany's waist. She sighed feeling the firm curves of her stomach through the fabric of Brittany's shirt. Santana's hands kneaded and explore the flesh underneath them. Brittany hummed, her face buried in the curve of Santana's neck. Her fingers raked through the dark thick hair and her mouth found a spot just behind Santana's ear that made them both groan when Brittany sucked gently there. Santana's hands fumbled trying to pull Brittany's shirt up.

Brittany sat back trying to remove her vest but her rear hit the horn and they both jumped. The porch lights on Brittany's house snapped on. "Great." She leaned forward and kissed Santana one last time, her hands snaking into Santana's raven locks.

"You better get going before she comes out," Santana said, gesturing at the pulled curtain on the front window of Brittany's house.

"Oh god! I'm sorry. I had a great time. Stitches and all." She slid back to the passenger side and opened the door. Exiting and closing the door behind her, she leaned into the car to press another kiss on Santana's lips as Santana leaned towards the window. "Totally worth it." Brittany grinned and turned to run to her front door.

Santana sat smiling. She waited for the door to open and the porchlights to turn back off. After a minute or two, the light in Brittany's room came on and Santana started her car. She took a deep breath. Her lips still throbbing from the bruising pressure of Brittany's kisses, she tugged at the collar of her t-shirt. In bright red relief, burned into her skin, was the shape of Brittany's silver cross necklace.

"Totally worth it," Santana shifted her car into gear and drove off.

Inside her room, Brittany pressed her door shut, her back against it. She grinned, a squeal barely audible to humans escaped her lips. Lord Tubbington sighed as she danced around the room, swinging her hair in all directions. When the song in her head stopped, she flopped on the bed, corralling Tubbington into an unwanted hug and smattering of sloppy kisses. She whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I really really really really like Santana!" Brittany squealed again. Tubbington extracted himself from her embrace. Brittany grinned, burying her face in her pillow and thrashing all four limbs. Tubbington winced at the muffled squeal and moved to the windowseat to sleep. "I better not see this on TMZ tomorrow, Tubbs."

Rachel Berry stepped from behind a tree in Brittany's front yard. She was wearing a plaid jumper over a turtleneck and a matching headband. Unwrapping a lollipop pulled from her jumper pocket, she glanced up at Brittany's window and back down the street at Santana's retreating car. Slipping the lollipop into her mouth, she hummed the first few bars of "Don't Rain on My Parade" as she walked down the street in the opposite direction.

**XX**

The next morning Brittany bounced down the stairs dressed in a pair of light blue leggings, a floral print mini skirt, and a button up white blouse. On her head was a poorly knitted wool cap complete with earflaps and a white pom on top. Brittany plopped onto the bar stool across from her mother at the kitchen counter and poured a bowl of cereal. She crunched each spoonful loudly.

Emma Pierce glanced up from reading the newspaper doing a double take at the wool hat. When Brittany looked up, her mother quickly looked back at the paper. Brittany continued to nosh on her cereal and her mother again frowned at the hat.

"What?" Brittany said loudly.

Startled, her mother replied, "Nothing!"

"You're staring."

"I'm not."

"I feel like you're staring."

"Well, I'm not. I'm reading the newspaper and eating my breakfast," Ms. Pierce replied.

Brittany looked back down at her cereal and started eating again. After a few seconds, she looked up slowly, catching her mother staring at her hat. "Mom!"

* * *

**Part Seven**

The bell rang, ending a long glee club rehearsal for Sectionals. Tina, Sam and Brittany gathered around the piano next to Ms. Holiday.

"Holz, could we skip the Scoobies meeting today?" Brittany asked, sighing loudly. "I'm exhausted from studying for that Spanish quiz all night."

"All night?" Tina asked winking.

"Most of the night," Brittany giggled.

"Wait, am I missing something here? What's with the wink wink giggle giggle?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Brittany answered. She and Tina laughed in unison.

"Convincing," Sam said, moving to sit down at the piano bench. He moved his hand to touch the keys when they were swatted by Brad the piano man who had materialized from nowhere behind him.

"Fine, Brittany," Ms. Holiday said, "we'll skip training tonight. You get some rest; actual rest. You patrol again starting tomorrow."

"Did…did she just give me the night off?" Brittany asked.

"You act as if I don't have things I enjoy doing outside of training you. I have a life too, yo!" Ms. Holiday said, pulling her bag off the piano and walking out the door.

Tina, Artie, Sam and Brittany packed their things and walked towards the lockers.

"Brittany, I need to get something from Ms. Corcoran's class. I'll meet you at the front door?" Tina said over her shoulder, already halfway down the hall.

"I need to grab my gym shorts out of the locker room, it's laundry time. They've started to do warm-up exercises on their own," Sam said. "They're alive!" he shouted before trotting off towards the boys' locker room.

"Aaand, I'll pull the van around front," Artie said. He paused, "Did I tell you you were in a dream of mine last night?"

Brittany frowned.

"No. No! Not like that. Tina was there too. I mean you and Tina were both in my dream and we were all at the mall. Dancing. All of us. Even me. We were all at the mall dancing in the middle of the food court. It's was weird."

Brittany shrugged. "That is weird. I'd never eat anything from that food court. Chick-Fil-A and Gloria Jeans are homophonic."

Artie smiled, "Yeah, don't worry. No one ate there in the dream. We just danced."

"Cool."

"See ya out front?" Artie said.

"Yup," Brittany replied with a wave. She turned back to her locker. Hearing a cough she peered around the edge of her locker and then over her shoulder. Seeing no one, she returned to packing her backpack. She tossed the pamphlet her mother had tucked into her bag after breakfast on to the growing stack in her locker: Quirky Hipster or Fashion Fail: The Thin Line. She paused to adjust her hat in the mirror, and heard another cough. This one much louder than the first.

"Down here." A girl's voice said.

Brittany closed her locker door all the way and looked down to see Rachel Berry still dressed in her jumper from the night before. She was holding a backpack identical to Brittany's but with gold star stickers stuck everywhere.

"Are you an elf?"

"An elf? What? No. I'm…Hi, Rachel Berry, I am in your Spanish class. I was hoping you might need a study partner?"

* * *

**A/N: **A day late, but hopefully worth it. Hope your holidays were/are fun and filled with lots of good stuff (booze, presents, family, you pick).

Thank you for reading, faving, following, reviewing. You don't know how much that makes me grin.

Snixx- love!

Eminem- the girl who started it all. *muahhugz*

Ms. Atomic- best fic partner in the known Verse

Foss- Favorite Panda in da world.


	5. Welkom Chapter 5: Book 1 SItSWAY

**Chapter Five**

**Part One**

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, jumping down to the warehouse floor from the balcony. Heavy mascara and liner back in place, she was dressed in a black cloth duster jacket and black on black top and short skirt. The heels on her black ankle boots accentuated the curve of her calves.

Glancing up quickly and then back down to the index cards on the table, Kurt muttered, "Why do they even have stairs? Everyone jumps off the balcony…"

"I can hear you," Rachel shouted from across the room, heels clicking as she quickly walked in his direction.

"And we can all hear you," Kurt thought. He held his breath waiting for the daily freak out to begin.

"Master invited more people!" Rachel yelled. "Demons from Bratislava or someplace want to take a tour of the Hellmouth. Kurt, can you handle this? I need to come off as a benevolent royalty here. I need them all to marvel at my graciousness and good will. Then I need them to start remembering who I am. I am the Slayer Killer. No one has killed more slayers than me. And if I have to make killing this one a spectacle in order to _finally_ get the respect they owe me…It's on." Rachel shot a glance at Kurt who was eyeing her with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"It's on?" Kurt asked.

"What? It's on. That is a perfectly good tagline," Rachel said looking up at him.

"It was in the 80s. I just didn't realize you were so into hipster retro," Kurt yawned.

"Well what would you have said?" Rachel said taking a seat at the table and crossing her legs. Her fingers tapped impatiently on the arm of her chair.

"Oh, I don't know…'so be it'?" Kurt said. Rachel frowned. "Okaaay, so retro… how about 'the bitch is back'?"

"Never really felt comfortable with that word, you know?" Rachel replied.

"Bring it?" Kurt offered. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Heads will roll? So it begins?"

"Better."

"You know, really, you don't need a tagline. If you ask me you've gotten a little over the top and that's coming from me, Mr. Dra-Ma. I mean smoky eyes are one thing, but the raccoon look-"

Kurt suddenly felt an intense pressure on his throat. He gagged, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling a red tear escape. Through blurry lenses he tried to focus. It was Rachel's hand constricting his throat. She was standing on a chair and held him by the throat against the wall behind him. His feet dangled, only the tips of shoes touching the ground.

"Do not forget your place!" Rachel spat at him. Her eyes glowed yellow and her lips curled revealing her blindingly white fangs. "You are days old. I have nearly two centuries under my belt and two slayer kills notched there as well. Do not speak to me as if you earned the right to do so!"

Kurt's lips moved but he was unable to draw breath on which to propel the words. Rachel snarled at him again and then he felt himself fall to the floor. His vision steadied and he looked all around him for a sign of where Rachel may have been. She was gone.

* * *

**Part Two**

"You win, " Santana said letting go of the horizontal bar of the swing set. "You're the Slayer, you win...again." Santana smirked to herself enjoying the fact that Brittany was showing off for her.

Brittany did five more pull-ups, the last one handed, and dropped to the ground next to Santana. "Really, that's all you got? Your guns are all show?" Brittany said, flexing her arms and grinning. The fitted blue tank top and black skinny jeans made quite clear that Brittany was in excellent shape.

Santana smiled admiring Brittany's silhouette in the moonlight, the silver cross around her neck glinting. Santana shook her head laughing and sat in the sand on the edge of the playground. "Show me what else you got, Pierce!"

Brittany smiled and adjusted the black and white wool panda cap on her head. Looking back up at the top of the swingset, she tied the hat on tight and climbed up. Santana's eyes opened wide. "Brittany! Brittany! What are you-"

"It's cool. I got this," Brittany said. She held her arms out to her side, tilting side to side slightly as she balanced walking out to the center of the pole. Holding her arms above her head as if preparing for an Olympic gymnastics performance, she winked, and fell straight down; catching the bars with her hands at the very last second. She swung two times around the bar, let go and flipped through the air, landing a few steps in front of Santana. Having miscalculated her momentum, she tumbled forward colliding with Santana. They rolled clumsily a few times before coming to a stop.

Santana tightened her arms around Brittany, searching her face for a sign that she'd been hurt. She breathed a sigh of relief when Brittany burst out laughing. After a beat, Santana joined her.

"That didn't turn out-" Brittany started, but was stopped by a kiss from Santana. Brittany melted into Santana, her hands reaching to cup her face. She smiled feeling Santana's hands kneading her ass. "Mmmmm." Santana's hands reached to tangle in Brittany's hair but instead got caught in the loose loops of Brittany's panda hat. Brittany's ears caught a sound coming from the cemetery across the street but she easily convinced herself it was nothing and breathed in the smell of Santana's hair. "Mmmmm," she sighed again, reveling in the sweet taste and velvety soft feel of Santana's lips. "You're freezing, let's warm you up," Brittany murmured. Once more she heard a sound from the cemetery. She looked up to see gnarled hands emerging from a freshly dug grave- a new vampire. She sighed and whispered, "Kiss my neck."

Santana paused but kept kissing her lips.

"Kiss my neck, I really really like that," Brittany gasped, calculating how many seconds she had before the vampire would shake off the disorientation of returning from the dead and start looking for his first meal. Her eyes darted to the stake laying a few feet away from her. "Plenty of time," she thought to herself. "Please?" Brittany asked looking down at Santana.

"Britt-"

"Please?" Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw the vampire shaking off his stupor and standing erect. Sniffing the air for the scent of warm blood.

Santana frowned but complied. The moment her lips touched Brittany's warm skin, she shuddered. The smell of the blood coursing just under the surface was intoxicating. Santana dragged her tongue across Brittany's neck, ending just behind her ear. She could feel the thump of Brittany's elevated pulse under her tongue. She could all but taste the rich faintly metallic blood coursing through Brittany's veins just beneath her very thin skin. Her mouth watered. Her stomach churned. She groaned; a familiar sensation beginning to take over. Squeezing her eyes shut, she started to pull away, when Brittany suddenly rolled away from her grabbing the stake nearby. Santana froze, prepared to feel the stake enter her ribcage.

"All I ask for is a little me time!" Santana heard Brittany yell from across the street before the sounds of a struggle ensued. Shielding her face, Santana turned to see her standing over a pile of ashes, stake held high, poised to strike again. In Santana's current state, she wasn't Brittany, but a warm throbbing meal. Santana turned away, cupping her hands over her face. Grimacing, she felt the sharp prick of her fangs against her lips.

"Only in the Hellmouth is across the street from a cemetery the perfect place to build a playground," Brittany sighed, dusting herself off and looking both ways twice, before crossing the road back to the playground. "Sorry! Now where were we?" Brittany said with a smirk. She sank to the ground, snaking an arm around Santana, who's back was to her.

Santana flinched and pushed Brittany's arm away. "Britt, I can't..."

"Can't what?" Brittany asked confused. She watched as Santana stood, back still facing her.

"I need to go...I don't feel well," Santana said, starting to walk away.

"Santana! What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Brittany, no. Migraine," Santana said over her shoulder before trotting off. Her hand clutched her chest, the imprint of Brittany's cross still stinging her skin.

Brittany's shoulders slumped and she pouted. "I don't see what butter has to do with anything."

* * *

**Part Three**

Brittany took one last look at the pamphlet her mother left for her and sighed. "The Care and Feeding of Your New Vegan Friend", seemed to list everything in their cabinets and fridge, but under the 'no no' sign. Brittany arranged the celery, raisins, some barely yellow canned corn, and a small pile of kosher salt, as artistically as she could and set them on the coffee table. Glancing at the clock, she saw the second and minute hand simultaneously hit '12'. The doorbell rang.

Brittany pulled open the door to find Rachel standing on the porch beaming. She was wearing a white peter pan collar shirt topped with a dark blue button up cardigan and her ever present plaid skirt and knee socks. "Hi!" Rachel said enthusiastically, thrusting a plastic wrapped plate with small white rectangles arranged on it.

"Hey, Rach!" Brittany said, graciously taking the plate and motioning with her hand for Rachel to enter. Brittany trotted over to the coffee table not realizing Rachel had not followed.

"Actually, it is Rachel, not 'Rach'," Rachel said faintly, trying to hide her irritation.

"Okay, Rachel. Just sounds so formal," Brittany said, unwrapping the plate and staring at the soft wet tofu rectangles on the plate. "Rach...el, what is this?" Brittany asked turning to find herself alone in the living room. Seeing the door still wide open, she stuck her head out and saw Rachel still standing on the porch smiling.

"This may seem silly of me, but I feel formality has a place sometimes. Like my name, RachEL not Rach. And like being asked into someone's home for the first time," Rachel rambled.

Brittany looked at her puzzled and again motioned with her hand for Rachel to enter.

Rachel sighed. "Say it."

"Say what?" Brittany replied.

"Invite me in."

"I did."

"No, say it. Say 'welcome to my home, please come in'," said Rachel.

"Ugh, why?" Brittany frowned.

"Just say it!" Rachel snapped.

Brittany cringed. "Welcome to my home, please come in," she replied mechanically.

"Thank you!" Rachel said smiling cheerfully and bouncing into the house. "What a lovely home! Is it just you and your parents?"

"Me and my mom, just the two of us," Brittany replied plopping down on the couch. Seeing Rachel still standing and taking in the details of the room she swept her arm across the couch, doing her best spokesmodel impersonation and said, "Welcome to my couch, please park it."

Rachel laughed and quickly sat opposite Brittany. "Was I a little weird back there?"

"Not weirder than usual. You are kinda uptight. You're the only kid in school who wears a uniform by choice," Brittany offered, shrugging.

"It is not a-"

"Anyway, Spanish, right?" Brittany interrupted.

After twenty or thirty minutes of Rachel getting frustrated at Brittany's refusal to even pretend to study Spanish, Brittany offered, "So, wanna go upstairs and see if I have anything in my closet that fits you and doesn't look so much like...punishment?"

**XX**

Lord Tubbington hissed at Rachel as they entered Brittany's room. "Sorry," Brittany said, pushing Lord Tubbington aside, "it's just you totally look like a narc and Tubbs has a past."

Rachel shook her head and sat down on the edge of Brittany's bed. She glanced around and her eyes settled on a caricature drawing framed by Brittany's bed. "Who is this?"

Brittany leaned out of her closet and glanced at Rachel. Smiling widely she replied, "That's my...friend, Santana."

"Oh, cute," Rachel said. She had to swallow to stop herself from gagging at the brown and blue hearts with which the artist had replaced each girl's eyes. "How long have you been...friends?"

"Not long. Why?" Brittany answered, turning around and holding up a snakeskin print bustier and a pair of leather pants.

Rachel recoiled and stood, taking a step towards the door. "It is...getting late, I think I should probably be heading home now."

Without offering any resistance, Brittany replied, "Okay."

Rachel tried to hide her offense and continued, "It was really great...almost studying and seeing your house."

As they descended the stairs Brittany shrugged, "Sorry about the food, it was last minute and my mom didn't have time to get anything vegan. Next time I'll try to have some organic water or something."

Rachel chuckled, "It is okay, I will grab something on the way home."

"Oh, and thanks for the...white things...they tasted..."Brittany trailed off.

"Anytime!" Rachel replied smiling brightly. The two of them stood in the doorway, staring awkwardly anywhere but at each other.

"So...do you need a walk home or..."

"No! No thanks, I am perfectly fine," Rachel said. "Have a good evening! Thanks for...Thanks!"

As Rachel trotted down the steps and onto the sidewalk, Brittany closed the door and turned to go back upstairs when she paused. "WWHS- What would Holz say...make sure she gets home safe." Brittany grabbed a hoodie and headed out the door to catch up with Rachel.

Brittany turned the corner two blocks away from her house and realized she had no idea in which direction or how far Rachel's house was. She decided to take one more block and then turn back. Rounding the corner, she saw two figures beneath a street light just ahead of her. They appeared to be a guy and a girl locked in an embrace, the girl gently holding the boy's face in her hands. She sighed to herself wishing Santana were here and that they could be getting it on. She was about to turn back when the glint of a buckle on the girl's shoe caught her eye. Brittany frowned, no one else wore buckle-up maryjanes except Rachel. "Fu-, Rachel!"

Rachel looked up, lips covered in the blood of the boy she'd been dining on, to see Brittany bounding towards her. "The first vegan I find in who knows how long and the Slayer has to ruin it," she muttered to herself. She shrieked and shook the slowly fading boy in her arms. She quickly bit her own arm and pressed the wound to his lips. "Brittany! Help!"

"Duck!" Brittany yelled trying to aim so as to avoid hitting Rachel.

Rachel continued to shake the boy side to side simulating a struggle when she saw his bright yellow eyes flash open. "You would have been the perfect familiar," Rachel replied moving out of the way just in time for Brittany's stake to hit the boy in the center of the chest. With a barely audible gurgle, he burst into ashes. Rachel turned to look at Brittany and then fainted dead away, carefully not to scuff her shoes.

* * *

**Part Four**

"You were alone with the Slayer and I don't have her scalp on my wall? That is so…boo…also rude." Sugar asked, her pink feather eyelashes blinking in disbelief, as she ran a finger across Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel twisted her neck left and right, cracking the bones in her spine loudly. "This is strategic. The Slayer is in love with our old friend Snixx-"

"Snixx? But she's a vampire," Sugar said, pausing the application of more lipgloss.

"I believe I knew that, love," Rachel replied.

"One of the very best worst kinds of vampires," Sugar added. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Has she asked about me? Has she seen you? Has she asked about me?" Sugar questioned.

Rachel shot a sideways glance at Sugar and continued, ignoring her. "No, I have stayed in the shadows. She has no idea. She is too head over heels with the Slayer; one of those all consuming, disgustingly sweet, 'wind beneath my wings' kind of things."

"A Slayer and a vampire. Pluck pluck on my heartstrings. Foresake their destinies to be together. It's like Romeo and Juliet, the good one, with Leonardo DiCaprio. Oh! Or Romeo Must Die, even better!" Sugar said, twirling around in time to dance music only she could hear. "I guess she's into blondes again, she's regressed if you ask me…"

"Only the Slayer is clueless..."

"The Slayer doesn't know?" Sugar stopped dancing. "Oh, goodie goodie. A sad vampire and a silly Slayer."

"Exactly! I am the Slayer Killer, but killing a slayer is not as easy as it sounds. It is _not_ about brute force, it _is_ about finding their vulnerabilities and wearing them down. That Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion, it took me..."

Sugar yawned.

"The point is," Rachel continued irritated, "you cannot just barge in there and expect to be easy, it takes..."

Sugar yawned even louder and rolling her eyes.

"Snixx is the key to throwing the Slayer completely off balance. And when she wobbles even the slightest, she is mine."

* * *

**Part Five**

"I did get her home safely," Brittany said, sinking into a chair in the library, "but you're right, the vamps are getting bolder. They're hunting as soon as the sun goes down and as soon as I ash one, another ten take its place."

"Yes," Ms. Holiday said, opening the Sunnydale Press on the table in front of Brittany, "we're reaching a record rate of unexplained deaths. The fuzz have all but given up even trying."

"Well, I guess it's up to us. What do we do, Holz?" Brittany said taking her feet off the table, just as the bell rang.

"We prepare. We assess all of our resources and come up with a plan. We get gangster," Ms. Holiday replied.

"I'm ready," Brittany laughed and pulled a stake out of her purse, twirling it between her fingers before tossing it in the air and catching it behind her back. She winked at Ms. Holiday and headed towards the door.

"If only there were points for artistic difficulty," Ms. Holiday muttered at Brittany's retreating back.

"I'm not autistic. Been tested three times," Brittany said. As she reached the library doors, Sam, Artie and Tina came barging it. They looked startled to see Brittany.

"Hi, Scoobies," Brittany said smiling. "Holz will fill you in. I'm off for mother daughter movie night. After I estudiamos español vacca, claro que si."

"Y-yeah, later," Tina replied, waving. Artie and Sam waved weakly. Brittany waved over her shoulder and disappeared into the hallway.

As soon as they saw Brittany vanish they all started speaking at once and clamored towards Ms. Holiday.

"Hold it! Hold it! One of you speak! The rest shut it!" Ms. Holiday yelled as the crowded around her. "Artie! You! Explain!"

"Oh, I was kinda hoping you'd ask Tina, her version would be more...suspenseful," said Artie. Everyone looked at Ms. Holiday expecting her to ask Tina. Seeing the annoyed look on Ms. Holiday's face, Artie started again. "Welp, here goes." He took at deep breath, "Santana may be a vampire."

Ms. Holiday sat up straight frowning at them all. "What?"

"This was in my locker," Tina said unrolling an old lamb skin scroll with a faded drawing of a vampire in the middle.

Ms. Holiday pulled on her reading glass and stared at the scroll. "Yes, that's a drawing of a vampire. Looks like a wanted poster from the 1800s...Snixx, which if memory serves, was a notorious vampire. But I don't understand why you're all acting so unusually...cray," Ms. Holiday said, sitting back and staring at them.

"Look closer," Sam said. Ms. Holiday leaned forward, pulling the scroll towards the desk lamp.

"D-doesn't it look like a certain unofficial Scooby who's been spending a lot of one on one time with Brittany?" said Tina. "Minus the yellow eyes, bumpy forehead and fangs, of course."

"Oh my god!" Ms. Holiday said sitting back in her chair, "Brittany."

* * *

**Part Six**

The phone and the doorbell rang at the same time. Brittany, looking for any relief from Rachel's stories about the 'women of the great white way', ran to answer the phone. In her haste to escape another story about Patti LuPone or Barbara Streisand, she knocked into the coffee table and spilled tea on her mother's skirt.

"Brittany!" Ms. Pierce frowned, but Brittany had already run full speed back into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Rachel, would you be a dear and answer the door? I need to change and try to wash this out before it sets."

Rachel nodded and Ms. Pierce headed up the stairs as Rachel turned to open the front door. Rachel's smile grew as Santana's melted upon seeing her. Santana lunged for her but was stopped as if by an invisible wall. She lunged harder a second time, meeting the same resistance.

"I guess this means you got my message, Snixx," Rachel beamed leaning against the door jamb, just inside the door. She adjusted the hem of her sweater vest and straightened the small plaid tie she was wearing.

"Rachel! You lay a hand on her and I will..."Santana growled.

"You will what? You are out there and I am in here. And if that phone call is from whom I think it is, you will never ever get in here, again," Rachel grinned at Santana.

"You told her?" Santana said taking a step back from the door.

"Me? No. A little birdie told her friends and now...well you know how gossip is. And this is just too juicy for anyone to keep to themselves. I could barely stand it myself."

"Don't you touch her!" Santana said taking another step backwards off the porch stairs and looking for any sign of Brittany in her bedroom window. "Brittany!" Santana called.

As if on cue, Brittany pushed her way past Rachel and walked slowly out the door up to Santana. Santana's face flashed a smile of disbelief, as she put her hands on either side of Brittany's chin, searching her face for some indication of what she was feeling. Brittany leaned into her and kissed her slowly, deeply.

Rachel, still standing in the doorway shook her head in disbelief. "That was not the reaction I expected."

Santana pulled away from the kiss and looked into Brittany's tear-filled eyes. "Are you okay, did she hurt you?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked at her. "It's not true is it?" As she said it a tear landed on her cheek. "You're not a-"

Santana frowned, "I can explain-"

"Is it true?" Brittany asked again enunciating each syllable and shaking her head 'no'.

"Brittany-" Santana began.

Brittany cut her off with another kiss. Santana's eyes closed as she felt Brittany's tongue against her lips. Santana sighed and felt Brittany pull her in closer. After a second, Santana's eyes shot open and she pushed Brittany back from her. Santana frowned, her hand instinctively going to her mouth. Her eyes confirmed what her body already knew. She pulled her hand away from her mouth to see the bright red blood from Brittany's cut tongue glistening on her fingertips. Her yellow eyes now registered the world as 'prey' or 'not prey'. As much as her heart struggled to see Brittany standing before her, her body told her Brittany was prey. "No!" Santana screamed turning away from Brittany but Brittany's strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Face me!" Brittany commanded. Brittany saw Santana's shoulders slump before she slowly turned to face her. The tears welling in Santana's yellow eyes were a watery red. Brittany gasped in spite of herself and took a step backwards. "What was this? Some sort of sick game where I was the punchline?" Brittany shouted at Santana.

From the porch, Rachel muttered to herself, "Technically that would be a sick joke and not a sick game, jokes have punchlines..."

"Brittany, this isn't what I wanted to happen. This isn't what I intended to happen. Just listen to me, please?" Santana called to Brittany as she turned to walk back into her house.

"Your excuses don't cut mustard with me, Santana," Brittany answered. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Holz told me everything. Your big plans to kill a slayer on Obnoxious Ox Day."

"That's not what-" Santana started.

"Save it!" Brittany yelled. "I'm giving you a better chance than most vampires. Run. Now. I see you again, you're dead." Brittany slammed the door shut and leaned against the table in the hallway. Her elbows rested on the table, her eyes filling with tears, she cradled her head in her hands.

Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder. "She is out there pacing. Maybe we should call for help? If I may be so forward, you did a very brave thing out there. I mean, she _is_ Snixx, a vicious vampire," Rachel said shrugging.

"How did you know?" Brittany asked, frowning.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"How did you know she was Snixx..." Brittany looked up into the large oval mirror that hung over the hallway table. She saw her tear streaked face under a wool cap, but did not see Rachel who's voice had been coming from inches behind her.

Rachel laughed. "Finally!" she said. "This hairband is giving me a headache and I am pretty sure I have eczema from the elastic in these kneesocks. Brava, Slayer." Brittany turned to face Rachel and reached for a stake in her waistband that was not there.

"Brittany!" Ms. Pierce's voice rang out as she came down the stairs, "are you going to invite your friends in?"

"Mom? Stay where you are. What friends?"

"Well, I don't know, the ones doing some sort of capoeira demonstration on the lawn," Ms. Pierce explained, ignoring Brittany's warning. "It's quite beautiful, I saw a documentary on Nat Geo about it-"

Rachel grabbed Ms. Pierce by the neck and pulled her towards the door. "Let us not ruin the evening, Brittany. It was going so well. And this is neither the time nor place for you and I. I have something special planned for us...very special."

"Rachel? What are you?" Emma Pierce began. Looking into the mirror and seeing no one behind her, she turned and looked at Rachel over her shoulder and fainted.

"Let go of her, you can take me," Brittany said firmly as Rachel turned to open the door while still keeping an arm around Ms. Pierce's neck.

"No, I think she is your RSVP and my insurance that I get out of here in one piece," Rachel said, stepping backwards out onto the front porch and tossing Ms. Pierce effortlessly over her shoulder. Behind her, Santana was fighting a group of eight vampires who had surrounded her. Rachel whistled loudly and they formed a path for her, preventing Santana from reaching her. As she reached the curb, a black Prius pulled to a stop and the door swung open. Rachel pushed Ms. Pierce inside and jumped into the passenger seat. "I will be waiting, Slayer. So long, Snixx!" Rachel waved as the Prius pulled away.

Sugar, popped her head out of the sunroof and yelled back towards, Santana, "I love love your boots! Not so much the pants. Miss you!"

The remaining vampires backed away from Santana and turned to run up the street after the car.

Brittany turned to look at Santana who was breathing heavily, clothes torn in several places. Artie's van screeched to a halt in front of the curb and Brittany ran for the door. Santana caught her arm.

"Brittany! Come with me or I'm coming with you!" Santana shouted. Brittany's lips parted as if to speak when Ms. Holiday called from the van. Brittany shrugged out of Santana's grip and ran towards the van.

Santana took a single step towards the van, but was thrown backwards against a tree. Brittany stopped, screaming. Santana felt a searing pain in her shoulder and groaned reaching to pull out a crossbow bolt that had been fired from the open back doors of the van.

"She was trying to help," Brittany said quietly.

Ms. Holiday frowned at Brittany and tapped the roof of the van, signaling for Artie to pull away.

Ms. Corcoran whispered in Ms. Holiday's ear. "Good control not staking her in front of Brittany."

"My hand slipped," Ms. Holiday replied.

As the van pulled away Ms. Holiday waved with her middle finger.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Hope 2013 is treating you and yours well.

Readers, Favers, REVIEWERS(!) thank you for sticking with me! The response has been so cool. Thank you for reading.

Snixxus- me homies!

A- thanks for reading all my scribbles. :)

Eminem- the girl with the prompt! Thank you, lovely!

Ms Atomic- the best story partner evah! Couldn't and wouldn't without you (I know I've said it before but TRUTH).

Foss- da pandaest panda in Pandaland. *muah*


	6. Welkom Chapter 6: Book 1 SItSWAY

**Chapter Six**

**Part One**

The van sped through the empty streets of Sunnydale, Artie driving as if they were being chased. In the back of the van Sam, Tina, Ms. Holiday, Ms. Corcoran, and Brittany all sat in silence.

Looking up from playing with the hem of her shirt, Brittany said, "So my mom was kidnapped by my spanish partner and the girl I like is a vampire...who wants to kill me. What else did I miss?" The words escaped trembling lips. Tina and Ms. Corcoran moved to hug her, stroking her hair and whispering soothingly to her.

Ms. Holiday, frowned at them and moved to the front of the van to sit in the passenger's seat. "Take us to my house, Artie," she said quietly. "Turn here."

**XX**

Looking up the stairs leading to her condo, Ms. Holiday turned to Artie. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…we could carry-"

Artie smiled and backed his chair up to the first set of steps. He flicked a button and the wheels on the wheelchair retracted slightly, a black tread descending and pulling his chair slowly up the stairs like a tank. "My chair can do that," he said, smiling.

Inside Ms. Holiday's apartment, Ms. Corcoran and Tina led Brittany upstairs to the bedroom while Ms. Holiday, Artie, and Sam gathered around a desk in the living room.

"Hon," Ms. Corcoran began after settling Brittany on the bed, "there's a bathroom through there and if you want to take a shower or something let me know and I can find some clothes to fit you."

Brittany pulled the blanket Ms. Corcoran had laid across her up under her chin and nodded.

Tina left a glass of water on the nightstand and placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany's lip wavered looking at her friend, but she said nothing. Both Ms. Corcoran and Tina stood and headed towards the bedroom door, pausing to looking at Brittany's blanket covered back and bunny rabbit wool cap, before pulling the door shut.

As soon as Brittany heard the door click shut, she shrugged off the blanket and slowly pushed the door open to hear the conversation downstairs.

Tina kneeled on the couch facing Ms. Holiday, who was seated at the desk, surrounded by Artie and Sam. Ms. Corcoran carried a hot cup of tea and placed it at Ms. Holiday's elbow. Ms. Holiday smiled weakly up at her before sitting back in her chair.

"To tell you the truth…" Holly began.

"You can't handle the truth!" Sam shouted. Everyone cast an irritated look at him.

"I'm ashamed I didn't recognize Snixx at first sight," Ms. Holiday said, removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Holly-" Ms. Corcoran started.

"Shelby, it's my only job to watch her back and I failed. I let one of the most sadistic vampires in recorded history get close to her."

"It's that bad?" Tina asked. "Santana seems really nice. She-she even saved Brittany's life. And I mean, she was sweet to Brittany, to all of us," Tina shrugged. "She brought us cookies on patrol nights."

"And donuts," Artie added.

"And double meat burgers," Sam said. "But that's beside the point. I, for one, was never taken in by her attempts at bribery. You should see all the stuff she did. Let's see," Sam said reading over Ms. Holiday's shoulder. Brittany leaned forward on the staircase, straining to hear Sam's words. "Snixx was sired by April Rhodes a prostitute from colonial Virginia who was herself sired by The Master, a member of The Order of… A-"

"Aurelius. The Order of Aurelius- a super elite cult of vampires," Ms. Corcoran offered without thinking. She shrugged when Ms. Holiday glanced at her. "I know some things."

"So even vampires fall for that cult stuff," Artie said, rolling towards Tina on the couch. "I don't feel so bad about last summer anymore."

Ms. Holiday stood, cup of tea in hand and continued where Sam left off. "You left out an important detail, when April turned Snixx, Snixx then ravaged her entire village; including her father, her mother, and her younger brother. Some say she made her brother watch while she killed the other two."

Brittany gasped quietly on the staircase and sat back against the wall behind her.

Ms. Holiday continued, "Snixx then drove Sugar, a young girl with aspirations of being a nun, mad before turning her."

"Snixx has a thing for nuns, apparently," Sam interjected.

Brittany frowned, looking at her clothes. "She thinks I look like a nun?" she whispered to herself.

"So The Master begat April. April begat Snixx and Snixx begat Sugar," Ms. Corcoran summed.

"And Sugar begat Rachel. Together Snixx, Sugar, April, and Rachel were the most feared band of vampires on the face of the earth. Anywhere humans could be found doing unimaginable evil to each other, the four of them were leading the way. Slayers that have gone up against them have met their demise. Rachel especially has an aptitude where this is concerned; she's killed two slayers," Ms. Holiday perched on a stool at the bar dividing her living room from the kitchen. Ms. Corcoran sat next to her, placing a hand on her back.

"So, if Snixx is so awful," Artie said, "which, I'm not disagreeing on that point, why did she bother to put on an act for us? Why not just, sorry to be blunt, but, try to take out the Slayer?"

Tina frowned and whimpered.

"They were infamous for the tortures they devised. Even other vampires feared them," Ms. Holiday replied. "Maybe the plan isn't just to kill Brittany, but to hurt her badly in the process."

Brittany closed the door to Ms. Holiday's bedroom behind her and sighed. She tucked two pillows under the blanket on the bed and put her bunny hat on top. Satisfied they'd mistake the form for her for a little while, she looked around the room for something she could break to make a stake. As she was about to attack the bedpost, she stopped and looked through both bedside tables. In one, she found a pair of handcuffs. "Kinky, Holz," she smirked. In the other, she found an intricately carved stake. She ran her fingers over the figures of women charging into battle dressed in various period outfits. The last figure was a girl in a short skirt and heels, arm and stake raised, ready to strike. "So Holz is holding out on me, too? Great." Brittany shook her head, tucked the stake in the band of her skirt and climbed out onto the balcony.

* * *

**Part Two**

Brittany gently pushed the front door of her house open, waiting a few seconds before entering. She walked quickly to the kitchen and poured fresh kibble and water in the bowls for Lord Tubbington. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, she paused in front of her mother's bedroom. Her eyes watered, but she blinked back the tears, tilting her head up to the ceiling.

She went to the shower, quickly washing and pulling on a fresh pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Examining her scalp in the mirror she decided a ponytail would be enough to cover the stubbly patch of hair Holz had shaved for her stitches. As she turned away from her mirror, she saw Lord Tubbington leap onto her bed.

"Tubbs! OMG!" She said, diving onto the bed and smothering the cat in a hug and kisses. "I'm so glad you're okay. I knew I had to come back quick before you started selling your body for MeowMix again." Tubbington eyed her.

"You tried to warn me about Rachel didn't you? Why didn't I listen to you? It's like the 2011 Women's World Netball final match all over again, but this time Mom's life is on the line." Brittany's voice hitched at hearing herself say the words aloud. Tubbington tried to extract himself from her embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I know you hate tears. Salt is bad for you complexion. I'm not going to cry on you. I won't. I'm the damn Slayer. I can't cry," Brittany said.

Tubbington curled himself into a fat ball on one of Brittany's pillows and she noticed the silver card on the table next to her bed. Reaching across the bed, she carefully examined it. The letters 'RB' were embossed on the front and a raised star pattern covered the entire card. Turning it over, Brittany read aloud the calligraphied writing. 'Dear Brittany Slayer, You are cordially invited to your last day on earth, Saturday at sunset. Don't be late or your mother can and will take your place. Directions to follow. Dress to impress.' The letter wasn't signed but instead had a large gold glitter star at the bottom.

Brittany reread the note and then tucked it in her back pocket. Gathering her backpack filled with stakes, she tucked the stake she'd taken from Ms. Holiday's house back into her waistband. As she glanced in the mirror one last time, the glint off the silver cross Santana had given her caught her eye. She snatched at the chain and dropped the cross in the trashcan on her way out of the house.

* * *

**Part Three**

Brittany replied to the cheery girl behind the counter at the coffee shop, "Chai tea latte soy-"

"Extra hot," Tina finished. "Make that two, please."

"Am I that predictable?" Brittany said moving with Tina to the pick-up counter.

"No, it took us a while to realize you weren't there. Sam nearly peed his pants when he thought he'd shaken you so hard your head came off," Tina said smiling. Brittany laughed.

"I just needed some time to…figure things out," Brittany said, collecting her drink and walking with Tina to the nearest table on the patio outside.

"I figured you might go patrolling and before we patrol we always stop for a latte."

"You can kick the girl out of LA, but you can't kick the LA out of the girl," Brittany offered. "How is everyone?"

"Worried. About you. And your mom. Holz is talking to The Watcher Council to see if anyone has suggestions. Are you actually going to patrol tonight? Is that a good idea?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I figure it they wanted me dead they wouldn't have invited me to the party," Brittany said, pulling out the invitation and tossing it on the table in front of Tina.

Tina read it and then looked up at Brittany. "It's a trap, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And I'm the lint. Or the clothes in the drier. Whichever," Brittany answered.

"So you're not going to go are you?"

"I don't have much choice do I? She's got my mom. Plus I think I owe Snixx a little something that requires hand delivery."

"What?"

"Her ass."

"What?" Tina asked frowning.

"Like hand her her ass? You know. It's a thing," Brittany said shrugging. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black Prius pull up to a boutique across the square from the coffee shop.

"But like you'll talk to Ms. Holiday first, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. She's my Watcher right? What's a Slayer without a Watcher?" Brittany answered, her eyes on the familiar looking boy with heavy duty shoulder pads and black oversized green tinted glasses helping the petite girl in the zebra print bodysuit and matching sunglasses. "Is Gaga in town?" Brittany said half aloud. Turning back to Tina she said, "Please just tell everyone I'm okay. I just need some time to myself. I'll be at school tomorrow. I promise."

"You know, maybe there's an explanation for all this…I mean Santana was being attacked by Rachel's vampires buddies, too," Tina said shrugging.

"Maybe that's what she wants me to think. It's all fake, all of it. You heard Holz, she likes to torture. What better way to torture a Slayer than to make her fall in love with you before you kill her to celebrate CinnaBons," Brittany said, her eyes again on the verge of overflowing.

"You were falling in love with her?" Tina said, eyes tearing up.

"Maybe, I don't know. Doesn't even matter now," Brittany answered.

Tina shrugged and nodded at Brittany, they stood to hug.

Tina grabbed her cup and started to walk away.

"Tina?"

"Yeah, Brittany?" Tina answered.

"Your stutter is gone."

"Is it?" Tina said frowning. "I guess it is. I think I'm so scared I can't even stutter." Tina chuckled.

Brittany smiled and they hugged once more before Tina headed down the street.

Brittany sat back down, pulling her hood over her head and waited, eyes on the couple in the boutique.

**XX**

After waiting close to an hour, the couple emerged, along with several shopping bags of clothes being carried to the car by the salespeople. Brittany stood and walked quickly to the corner, her back turned to them. She waited a few moments and then turned back around. "Freaking electrics!" she muttered as she ran to catch up with the electric car that had silently cruised down the block before Brittany turned back around.

Brittany paused to catch her breath after chasing the car more than three miles to the warehouse district. "Glad I didn't wear the heels tonight," Brittany panted, stopping to re-tie the laces on her trainers. Brittany scanned the identical grey steel warehouses, looking for any sign of the black Prius. Finding none, Brittany began climbing the outside stairs to the roof of the closest warehouse. From this height, Brittany could see that each of the buildings had a skylight that ran the length of the roof. A quick survey found a single skylight with light emanating from inside. Brittany considered jumping roof to roof, but feared the supra-human hearing of the vampires would give her away. She silently climbed down, jogged over the warehouse in question, taking care not to be too loud on the gravel covered ground, and climbed the outside stairs.

Taking a quick glance down through the skylight, Brittany was able to see several people milling about around a large table below. The boy, whom she now recognized as Kurt her missing classmate, and the girl from the boutique were laying out the contents of their shopping bags on the table and shortly, Rachel emerged, dressed in black from head to toe, to join them. "Thank goodness, the ugly sweaters were just an act." Brittany watched as several other vampires came out onto the main floor of the warehouse; she counted fifteen in total.

One vampire took a bag from the boy Brittany had seen in town and began to set the table. He spread out utensils and uncovered what looked like chicken. Rachel covered her nose and walked away. Another vampire climbed the stairs opening one of the four doors.

Emma Pierce, stood up and exited the door being held open for her. Brittany almost exclaimed aloud, "Mom!" but caught herself. Emma looked down at the table and then back at the vampire beside her. The vampire pointed towards the table and took a step towards Emma to reinforce the command for her to go to the table. Brittany watched as her mother descended the stairs, waited for the vampire behind her to pull out her chair, and sat down to eat.

"She must be starving. She didn't make a fuss about washing her hands…or sanitizing the silverware…or sanitizing the table." Brittany sighed. She sat down, leaning against the skylight, palming the borrowed stake in her hand.

"I could probably take out four or five at once. Right? Like, I've done that before," Brittany whispered. She frowned, "What would Holz say?" She kneeled again and looked through the skylight, this time noting the stairs, doors and dark corners. "Make a plan first. Don't rush in." Brittany watched her mother eat her meal for a few minutes more and then climbed silently down to the ground again.

* * *

**Part Four**

Brittany climbed atop the flat roof of the mausoleum that sat on the hill, affording a view of the entire cemetery. She crossed her legs underneath her and scanned the graveyard with the binoculars from her backpack. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she laid the binoculars down and sighed. Several minutes passed in which the only sound in Brittany's ear was her own breathing.

From her right side, Brittany heard a pebble fall to the ground. She sprang up, rolling and coming to a stop with the stake pressed firmly against the center of her intruder's chest. She looked up to see Santana looking calmly down at her. Santana didn't move or try to push the stake away. Brittany stared back at Santana, unsure why she didn't press the stake in and end this ordeal.

"You can fly now?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Santana replied.

"Or litigate or hover whatever. I didn't know you could do that, too."

"Brittany, there's stairs on this side too. I'm standing on the stairs," Santana said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh," Brittany said, glancing down at the stairs. "I don't know what's true and what's lies about you vampires."

"Brittany-"

"Like the cross thing. Is that true? Cause you gave me the cross, I'm confused why a vampire would give someone a cross if they really worked," Brittany said.

"I gave you the cross to protect you, Brittany."

"Protect me? Protect me from what? Vampires? You got pretty close to…everything and it didn't protect me from you," Brittany spat.

"It did though. May I?" Santana asked, raising her hands to show they were empty.

Brittany shrugged, "Sure, you and Rachel don't really plan to kill me until the Bon Bon Festival so…I'm safe for now."

"Me?" Santana said. "Me? You think I want to kill you? Brittany! We…I fought alongside you. If I wanted to kill you…"

"What? You could have easily have done it?" Brittany said glaring at Santana. "You need to learn to fear me. I'm the Slayer afterall. I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about."

Santana moved her hands slowly, so as not to alarm Brittany, and unbuttoned her shirt. Brittany's eyes widened glancing up at Santana's face unsure of what she was doing. When her eyes fell upon the still sharp edged burns the silver cross had made on Santana's skin, she gasped. Brittany's hands slacked some of the pressure on the stake as she blinked looking at Santana in disbelief. Santana put her hand on top of Brittany's pressing until the stake was again uncomfortably pressed into her own flesh.

"Why? Why would you do all this?" Brittany said. "Why did you lie to me?"

Santana's eyes filled with pink tinged tears. "I did. I lied. I wanted to be with you and I knew that if you knew…"

"I'd kill you like all the other bloodsuckers. So you thought it'd be more fun to make a game of it. Toy with me in front of your friends?" Brittany maintained the pressure on the stake on her own now.

"It isn't a game," Santana replied. "They're not my friends."

"That's a pile of BO, Santana. I know all about you and your…begetting begetting begat gang. And I know you're friends, like real friends with Sugar and Rachel, not even like just FaceBook friends. You've been friends for hundreds of years," Brittany snapped.

"But I'm not like them, Brittany, not anymore," Santana pleaded.

"Oh, you're _special_? That is like the oldest line in the…old book of…lines," Brittany replied.

"I'm not saying I'm special, I'm saying I'm different. I did all the things you heard. I probably did a lot of things you haven't heard; a lot of horrible things, evil things. I was horrible and evil. But then something…I don't know what…happened. And I couldn't do those things anymore. I couldn't be that...that beast anymore. Everything changed and I wanted to make up for what I'd done but I didn't know how or if I really ever could. And I was about to give up ever deserving a second chance when I saw you."

Brittany swallowed and increased the pressure on the stake. Santana winced.

"I saw you and I felt…alive. I looked forward to waking up every night and seeing what you were wearing; how you wore you hair; what pamphlets your mother had left for you. For the first time, after all this very very long time, walking the earth was a privilege and not a sentence."

"A runon sentence," Brittany added.

Santana swallowed, smiling and blinking back tears. "And I was weak. I am weak and selfish. Because I thought, if it feels this good from afar, how would you make me feel up close." Santana smiled broadly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It is amazing up close. You are amazing."

Brittany took a step backwards, staring at Santana. Her arms hung loosely at her side and she let the stake fall near her feet. She turned her back to Santana. "I'm amazing? Really? Me? I'm amazing?" Santana moved to take a step onto the roof but Brittany quickly kicked the stake at her feet into the air and caught it. "Well you're disgusting! You're evil! You're wicked! You stay away from me. Stay away from me, my mom, my friends, my life. Just stay away!"

Santana frowned, hesitatingly taking another step forward, "Brittany-"

"I will," Brittany said glaring at Santana. "One more step, and I will!" she shouted.

"Brittany, please-"

"And stop saying my name! It's…just stop!"

Santana's lips trembled and she frowned. She nodded her head 'yes' and jumped down from the stairs.

Brittany heard footsteps quickly fading into the night and she sat down on the middle of the roof. At first, she coughed. Her hands quickly covering her mouth. But then, with a force she could no longer resist, Brittany felt her shoulders begin to shake as sobs racked her entire body. She cried for her mother. She cried for having failed her Watcher. She cried for having been chosen as Slayer. She cried for Santana.

* * *

**Part Five**

Brittany rolled over to slap the alarm clock on her dresser and closed her eyes clutched at her eye when Lord Tubbington swatted her in the face with his tail. "Tubbs, ugh. No more poker nights. You smell like cigars and Axe bodyspray," Brittany groaned as she pushed Tubbs off her pillow and lumbered to the shower.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she walked slowly down the stairs, pausing halfway down when she recognized the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. "Tubbs?" she called out, frowning and hurrying down the steps. "Tubbs?" Walking past the dining room into the kitchen she saw a dark-skinned woman with long dreaded hair standing in front of the stove. She was barefoot, but wore Emma Pierce's bright yellow apron and was swaying to the sound of her own humming. "Tubbs? You weren't lying about shape-shifting!" The woman didn't turn around, but kept humming and swaying in front of the stove. Brittany reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

As Brittany's hand touched the woman's shoulder, she realized they were no longer in her kitchen but were instead in the middle of a sun bleached dessert. She shielded her eyes from the sun, blinking hard to focus as the woman in front of her turned around to face her. The sun behind the woman made her face impossible to discern. Brittany heard her voice low and sad, almost singing.

Brittany frowned moving her hand to touch the face of the woman. Her hand slid across a thick sticky substance on the woman's face. She pulled back her hand and a garbled cry escaped her lips as she recognized the liquid on her hands as blood. She took a step back from the woman. The woman took a step forward. Brittany frowned shuffling back a few more steps. The woman took two bounding steps and landed atop Brittany, both tumbling to the ground. The woman's hands grasped tightly at Brittany's neck and Brittany pushed back at the woman, holding her away from her by the throat. The two women grunted in unison struggling to squeeze off the other's air. Brittany blinked slowly as her vision began to feather at the edges. A lone cloud covered the sun for a fleeting moment. Brittany's eyes strained to focus on the woman's face. Finally in focus, the woman's blue eyes, upturned nose and fair visage was identical to Brittany's. The words to the song the woman was humming became clear:

"I am destruction. 

Absolute ... alone.

I am the bearer

Death I atone

I am the First

Name unknown

Each Slayer hence

Sits on my throne

Shadows, Demons, bore me,

Death my own."

Brittany sighed as the strength in her arms gave out and she felt the world go black.

* * *

**Part Six**

Brittany saw Sam run into the library. She paused a moment outside the door, her expression troubled, and took a deep breath. She still had on her trainers from the reconnaissance mission at the warehouse last night and the grey gravel dust clung stubbornly to her shoelaces.

All eyes turned toward the library doors as Sam came rushing in. "She's alive! She's alive!"

Only thee steps behind him, Brittany entered the library, smiling and saying hi to everyone as if it were any other day. "Hey Holz. Scoobz. Hi, Ms. Corcoran." Brittany slumped down in a chair at the table as everyone watched her silently. "What?"

"We didn't know if you'd come," Ms. Holiday replied.

Brittany shrugged. "Of course I was coming. What was I gonna do? Fall asleep in the cemetery and dream about my Rasta self choking me?" Brittany forced a laugh. Everyone watched her carefully. "Guys, I'm fine. Look, I even have a fresh manicure, how bad off could it be?" Brittany held her hand out for them to see. "Kat Von D High Voltage Wonderchild. Do you love it?"

They all glanced at each other and Ms. Holiday coughed. "Now that you're accounted for and mani'd up..."

"So what's the sitch?" Brittany said putting her feet up on the table.

"We were hoping you'd tell us, Brittany," Ms. Holiday said, frowning and pushing Brittany's feet off the table.

"Oh, yeah. The invite," Brittany tossed it on the table. "I thought Tina would've given you the dets. Party at Rachel's Saturday. It's..." Brittany snapped her fingers as if trying to remember.

"Thursday!" Tina yelled a little too loudly. "Sorry, the tension makes me nervous."

"Right, so it's Thursday and the party is planned for Saturday at sunset. That gives us...a bunch of hours to get ready," Brittany said. "_IF_ we wait until then. But I think we should catch them off guard and show up early." Brittany smiled broadly. No one spoke.

"I may have missed this, but how do we show up early if we still don't know where to go?" Artie asked.

"Well," Ms. Holiday said pulling down her map of Sunnydale. "There's really only a few places where a presumably large group of vampires could hide protected during the day without being noticed…"

"Yeah," Tina said, "I just ran an algorithm to search and I think we're talking about the harbor, the warehouse district, and that abandoned strip mall off Stewart."

"As I was about to say, the harbor, the Beaumont warehouses, or the old shopping center outside town," Ms. Holiday said pointing to the red grease pen circled areas on her map.

"So do we check them all out? That's a lot of ground to cover between now and Saturday," Ms. Corcoran said studying Ms. Holiday's map.

"The algorithm predicts a 90% probability for the w-" Tina started.

"This is where all my Slayer training and cunning and love of chai fraps paid off," Brittany interrupted and stood up smiling. "I followed two vamps back to Rachel's hideout. I know exactly where they are."

Everyone looked at Brittany.

"I'm thinking you're waiting for a drumroll?" Artie asked.

Brittany glanced down at the gravel dust from the warehouse on her shoes then looked up. "They're at the harbor. We attack at dawn, tomorrow, at the harbor," she said smiling weakly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Imma be short and sweet for once in my life- thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to hear your thoughts. Shoutouts to my rocksteady reviewers boredsenseless2, Ivy888, Vero, dafuq33, Unicorns223, and Puff614! Y'all make my day, thank you!  
**

**A, Em, Foss & K- THANK YOU!  
**

***As always underlined text is Mr. Whedon's.  
**


	7. Welkom Chapter 7: Book 1 SItSWAY

**Chapter Seven**

**Part One**

Ms. Holiday swept into the library wearing a light blue denim suit, a cowboy hat, a men's black wig, and carrying a large jar of jelly beans. She slid the "closed for inventory" sign in front of the library door and locked it behind her. Setting the jar of jelly beans on the library checkout counter she turned to see the Scoobies and Ms. Corcoran already assembled.

"Give me a few minutes to change. We need to make sure we have the plan down cold before we leave today. Sam, could you check our inventory one last time?"

"How, kemosabe," Sam answered, holding up his right hand before before jogging over to the storage cage.

Ms. Holiday frowned but turned to Artie. "Artie, sure all this will fit in your van? Did you remember to get gas?"

"Yup, maxed out my gas card and moved my DJ equipment into the garage. Should be plenty of room," Artie replied, saluting.

Ms. Holiday turned to Ms. Corcoran. "Did you raid the nurse's office for first aid supplies?"

"Got that covered, babe," Ms. Corcoran replied. Ms. Holiday nodded.

"Tina? Brittany?" Ms. Holiday called.

"Yeah, Holz. We're copying the spell to revoke Rachel's invitation into my house. I don't wanna wake up one morning to her putting kneesocks or a headband on me," Brittany answered, looking up from the large book she and Tina were copying from.

"Ms. Holiday? If you don't mind, I think I'd like to try this spell. I mean, it seems pretty simple..." Tina said.

Ms. Holiday exchanged a look with Ms. Corcoran. "I'm sure she can handle it Holly. I'll take a look at her encantation," Ms. Corcoran offered. Ms. Holiday nodded.

Tina clapped excitedly, "My first spell! I'm so excited! Do we need one for Santana, too?" Tina looked expectantly at Brittany but then seeing Brittany frown she demured. "Oh, sorry... I mean."

"It's okay, Tina. I don't think she ever came in. She just had good aim tossing the necklace on my bed from the window," Brittany shrugged.

"You're sure?" Ms. Holiday asked.

"Yeah, Holz. I'm sure," Brittany nodded. Tina rubbed her back.

"Okay, I'm going to change," Ms. Holiday said ducking into her office. Ms. Corcoran opened the jar of jelly beans and started picking out red ones and eating them. Tina jumped up and joined her.

"Wait!" Brittany called out after Ms. Holiday, but she'd already closed the door to her office to change. "She didn't tell us who she was. I guessed-"

Sam looked at Brittany grinning. "The Lone Ranger! Right?"

Tina and Ms. Corcoran looked at each other and then back at Sam and Brittany.

"Really?" Brittany said frowning at Sam. "I thought she was that guy from the gay cowboy movie."

"Oh," Sam said, "yeah, I can see that."

Artie rolled over to Tina and Ms. Corcoran. "Are either of you going to tell them she was Ronald Reagan?" Artie asked.

Tina offered Artie a jelly bean, "Nope."

"This is more entertaining," said Ms. Corcoran popping another jelly bean in her mouth. "Oh! Sour, yum." Ms. Corcoran picked out a few more jellybeans and then walked to the office, tapping lightly on the door before walking in.

"Did they guess?" Holly asked, pulling on a black turtleneck over her grey slacks.

"Nope," Shelby replied, shaking her head and smiling as she pulled lint off Holly's shirt.

Holly sighed. "Do you think we're ready for this? Is this a mistake?" Shelby stepped forward into Holly's embrace.

"We don't really have much of a choice do we? I mean, showing up when they expect us is like putting a bow on Brittany's head, isn't it?" Shelby said.

Holly frowned and nodded, she turned back towards the mirror and fixed her hair.

"Why didn't you tell them everything about Snixx?" Shelby asked. She put her arms around Holly from behind and turned to rest her cheek agains thte taller woman's shoulder.

"I did tell them."

"No, you skipped the part where for the last eighty or ninety years she's been out of sight and not connected to any torture or killings as far as we know…I read the rest of the book.," Shelby answered.

"Being good for a few decades doesn't erase who she is. Thug life is thug life. You don't suddenly become a kindergarten teacher," Holly said, turning around to face Shelby. "I don't know what game she's playing, but there's nothing good in Snixx. There can't be. She's done too many…too many things that there aren't words to describe. She's not worth sympathy, Shelby. She's not redeemable."

**XX**

"You sure she never came into your house? We could just include Santana in the spell to be sure," Tina said looking up from the list of ingredients for the spell.

Brittany shrugged, "It's up to you. She never came in though. Tubbs would've told me. I can't believe she lied to me about her parents."

"We hate her," said Tina frowning.

"She came to me last night…and she said it was all different now and that she's not the same person anymore. I think she was telling the truth, Tina," Brittany said. "I felt it."

"We love her!" Tina said grinning and leaning forward.

"But she's a vampire; a vicious one…and she has my mom…and she wants to kill me," Brittany frowned.

"We hate her," Tina said sadly.

"You should have seen her last night. She was so…Is it crazy to…maybe…a little…believe that she is special?"

"Well of all the girls in the world, you're the Slayer, one of a kind. Kinda makes sense the Slayer wouldn't fall for just any old vampire, right? She has to be special," Tina said smiling.

"Yeah," Brittany said standing, "it takes Brittany S. Pierce, the Slayer to fall in love with Snixx, the most notorious vampire ever."

"In love?" Tina said. "We're in love?"

"I mean isn't it? Everything feels so life or death, right or wrong, isn't that love? Or just another night on patrol?"

**XX**

Sam turned to Artie, "Ten bucks says their hair is messed up when they come out of the office."

"You're on."

* * *

**Part Two**

"And then?" Ms. Holiday asked.

"And then I wait a count of twenty elephants and kick in on the bike with the holy water in the pressure washer. Say hello to ma lil fran!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, one last time from the top," Ms. Holiday began. They all groaned.

"Ugh, Holz, could you please let us die from vampires and not boredom? We've gone over this like sixty times," Brittany said thumping her head on the library table.

"You're exaggerating," Ms. Holiday said, glancing at Ms. Corcoran who shook her head disagreeing. "But fine. Let's…let's stop. Go home, get a good meal, and some good sleep. We meet here at zero dark ninety."

"English would be nice," Tina said frowning.

"Oh! For once! Uh, ninety minutes before sunup. Right?" Sam said excitedly. Ms. Holiday nodded agreement.

"It should take us 20 minutes to get to the harbor, which leaves plenty of time for an equipment check and walkthrough-" They all groaned. "And time for Brittany to scale the building quietly," Ms. Holiday finished and as she packed up.

"Could we ask the Watcher Council for a bigger budget after this? Like an Ocean's Eleven walkthrough with slow mo and music would be cool," Brittany asked.

"Brad Pitt would make me pay more attention," Tina said smiling.

"Let's get everyone home safe, including Ms. Pierce and I'll ask for touchscreens and 3D, HD, extremalooza," Ms. Holiday said putting the last of her things in her briefcase.

"You know that's not a thing," Ms. Corcoran whispered. Ms. Holiday winked back at her.

Everyone slowly made their way to the door, Brittany lagged behind.

"Guys?" she said quietly. They all turned to look at her. "I just wanted to say thanks. Like none of you had to sign up for this...well except Holz...but the rest of you...thanks. Thanks for helping me get my mom back."

"Awww," Tina said walking quickly back to Brittany, "of course. We're all in this together. You're the Slayer and we're your..."

"Slayerettes!" Sam offered.

"I think we struck gold the first time with Scoobies," Artie replied.

"Show me the Scooby love," Sam shouted.

"Scooby hug!" Tina added. Brittany, Tina, Sam, and Artie hugged each other.

"You too, Holz, Ms. C," Brittany beckoned.

They heard a tap on the library door. The night guard shined his flashlight into the library window. "Youse better break it up in there. None of that Frenchie group stuff, you hear me?"

* * *

**Part Three**

The first peek of orange light rose on the horizon and, collectively, their breath caught as they started counting down from ten. Ms. Holiday tightened her grip on the heavy wood and steel crossbow and tried to relax her shoulders. She mentally checked off their postions. Tina and Artie were at the entrance opposite her in the van, Shelby was at the entrance to her right, and Sam was to her left onBrittany's borrowed motocross bike, which she could hear humming faintly. Above them all, Brittany, who had scaled the corrugated building almost thirty minutes ago to dismantle the exhaust fan and be ready to enter from above.

Brittany adjusted the two weapons on her back, a crossbow and a long wooden bo modified to have pointed silver-tipped ends. "Crashing through the roof at sunrise- let the sun help you out- brilliant plan. Hope it's not my last plan. Okay, Mom, I'm coming." She nodded to herself and counted.

Tina looked over at Artie who was counting quietly in the van. "Please let this work. Please let this work," Tina said quietly. Artie nodded and kept counting.

Ms. Corcoran, felt the edges of the large concave mirror starting to cut into her hands. "...baxt hai sastimos tiri patragi."

"Please let us all go home in one piece," Ms. Holiday whispered to herself. She held her breath and pushed her way throught the door.

**XX**

Sam stared at the handle to the motorcycle and silently began counting, knowning the others would be entering at this very second. "One elephant, two elephant..." When he reached fifteen elephant he twisted down on the throttle and hit the power button on the pressure washer mounted on his back. At ninteen elephant he pushed back the kickstand, lowered his goggles and whispered, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

The sheet metal door gave way easily and noisily to the front wheel of the dirtbike. Spraying water in all directions, Sam rode in screaming, "Yipee ki-yay, mothersuckers!"

Tina, Artie, Ms. Holiday and Corcoran stood dripping wet in a circle of sunlight. They turned to look at him as he left tire tread on the asphalt floor. Sam hit the brakes and lifted his googles. "Guys! Whoa! You cleared them that fast? That's...where's all the ash? Where's Ms. Pierce? Where's Brittany? Guys?"

Ms. Holiday started to answer when the sound of a car engine revving reveberrated in the cavernous building. They all shielded their eyes from the debris as the black Charger widened the hole formed by the van and glided to a stop.

"Uh oh," Tina said recognizing Santana's car.

The car door swung open and Santana's unfastened black leather boot skidded on the gravel beneath her feet. She quickly pulled a black hood over her head and walked purposefully in their direction. "Where is she?" Santana shouted, as she walked into the edge of the sunlight, hesitating only slightly. Slowly, wisps of smoke began to emenate from her hooded head and her shoulders.

Ms. Holiday glanced sideways at Sam. Sam nodded and his finger moved to the trigger of the pressure washer. "Stay where you are, Snixx!" Ms. Holiday yelled, raising her arm to make more obvious the crossbow she was wielding. Santana did not slow down. Ms. Holiday nodded at Sam and he sprayed a fine line of holy water across the floor inches from Santana's feet. Santana stopped, opening her mouth to speak but quickly grasping at ther throat and stumbling backwards several steps. "Even the smallest molecule of anything pure is poison to you; stops the badass vampire in her tracks!" Ms. Holiday shouted.

Santana shook her head and looked back up at them. Her yellow eyes now visible under her hood. She pointed at Sam and growled, "These are my favorite boots. If they're ruined, you and I have beef, Trouty Mouth!"

Sam looked around nervously.

Santana turned back to Ms. Holiday, her voice purposely measured, "I know you can't stand me..."

"I tried to kill you, can't stand you is an understatement," Ms. Holiday replied.

"Just listen to me. She's out there by herself and she's going to get hurt!"

"She already got hurt," Ms. Holiday said.

"Just tell me where she went!" Santana shouted, the smoke from her head and shoulders rising more steadily now.

"We don't know! Obviously we wouldn't be standing in an empty quonset hut without her if we knew where she was!" Ms. Holiday spat.

"The warehouses!" Tina shouted. "I think the hideout is the warehouses, that's what the algorithm predicted…" Tina shot an apologetic look at Ms. Holiday.

"The warehouses, thank you," Santana said nodding to Tina. She turned to jog back to her car.

"Watch your back," Ms. Holiday half-whispered.

Santana stopped and turned back to her. "Thanks."

"I meant because I won't miss next time."

* * *

**Part Four**

Brittany stood up on the skylight of Rachel's warehouse hideout. She stood on her tiptoes and bounced lightly, the glass easily supported her weight and showed no signs of even flexing. She aimed the crossbow down at the glass and glanced back up at the sunrise. "Just a little higher," she said to herself. As if by command, the sunrise seemed to fast forward and when the first beams of sunlight illuminated the sklyight beneath her feet, Brittany clenched her jaw and fired the crossbow. The glass gave way underneath her and she shut her eyes bracing for the impact with the floor below.

Much sooner than she expected her feet thudded on something solid. She frowned and opened her eyes. Her head was level with the roof outside and only from her shoulders down was she in the building. She tapped her foot on what appeared to be a retractable black shutter pulled across the skylight opening to help keep the sunlight out. Brittany rolled her eyes and reached out over the broken glass of the skylight to lay her crossbow down on the roof. Using the wooden bo, she jabbed at what looked like the mechanism for opening and closing the shutter. After two hard knocks, the shutter fell open and Brittany, along with the glass from the skylight, careened downward into the warehouse below.

Brittany landed crouched, her blonde hair illuminated in thebeam of sunlight, her head bowed to avoid the rain of glass from above. She stood slowly and blinked as her eyes adjusted, allowing her to see in the otherwise dark warehouse from her sunny spotlight. Her ears were piqued, listening for attackers. Her hand reached for the wooden bo strapped to her back, but found nothing. She frowned and looked around seeing the sunlight glint off the silver end of the bo an arm's reach away. Brittany leaned to her side to reach for it, but it was pulled away slowly by an unseen hand.

Before Brittany could stand up straight, her head was popped backwards by a kick to her chin. She reeled backwards and was caught by a figure behind her. A shadow passed over the building and for a moment the room went to complete darkness again. Brittany saw at least three dozen pairs of yellow eyes standing just to the outside of the rectangle of light the skylight had been casting. "Crossbow on the roof, someone's playing keep away with my bo, and the first cloudy day in Sunnydale this year. Okay, hard way it is."

With a swift backwards lurch, Brittany headbutted the vampire behind her and ducked low. As he leaned forward clutching at his nose, Brittany plunged the carved stake she'd taken from Ms. Holiday's house into his chest. She rolled backwards into a handstand catching the head of a vampire behind her between her feet. Rolling forward again she flipped the vampire onto his back at her feet, staking him and rolling forward through his ashes to stake yet another vampire.

Brittany heard a roar from above. Looking up to the balcony, Brittany spotted a wide-eyed Rachel pacing. "How dare you! Break into my home and...get her! Do not bite her! She is mine!" Brittany felt herself being lifted up, her arms pinned to her sides.

Brittany felt more hands clasping tightly at her arms and another pair at her feet. They held her still, awaiting Rachel's command. Brittany struggled, managing to make the throng wobble backwards a few feet. Then just as quickly as the cloud had blocked the sun, it disappeared flooding a rectangle of light into the warehouse. The vampires holding Brittany howled and she pulled loose, scrambling across the floor for her bo. An arial brought her twirling back into the beam of light, staking the vampires who hadn't melted in the light or managed to run fast enough to get away. Standing a few feet away from the sunlight, she looked up to the balcony for Rachel. Instead she saw Sugar and Kurt, both dressed in ornate pajamas staring down at her.

She heard a loud grunt behind her and turned, looking up at a vampire who must have fed equally on steroids and blood. He grinned, his dirty fangs showing. "So, I'm the Slayer, who are you?" Brittany asked, thrusting her chin towards him. The bodybuilder vampire smiled, reaching a hand into the sunlight and laughing as his flesh began to burn. Brittany looked from his hand back to him. "You smell oddly like bacon…" Brittany ran towards him, he grunted and lumbered towards her through the beam of sunlight. At the last moment, she fell to her knees sliding towards him and stabbing him in both kneecaps with her silver tipped bo. He crashed face forward into the floor, grabbing at his legs. Brittany jumped to standing, and putting a foot on his shoulder, she rolled him into the center of the sunlight. "You guys only work the beach muscles."

Keeping her back to sunlight, Brittany spun the bo around her body. The silver tips scraped the floor sending up small sparks in an arc around her. A group of eight vampires circled her, careful not to step into the sunlight. Another shadow crossed the skylight. "Gre-," Brittany started. She heard loud swooshing sounds from above followed by the sound of several of the vampires surrounding her bursting into ashes. A crossbow bolt lay atop each pile. As the remaining four vampires looked at the ashes, she threw her stake at the one farthest away and handily staked the other three with her bo. Brittany looked up in time to see a figure dressed in all black falling from the skylight. "Batman?" The figure landed gracefully next to her, it's head covered by a black hood, with a long leather duster over jeans and black boots "Desmond Miles?" The hood was tugged back and Brittany smiled, "Santana?"

"Brittany! Watch out!"

Brittany ducked out of the way of a large axe being thrown at her head. "What the-? Vamps throwing axes?"

"That's not a vampire," Santana called back. "That's a demon." Santana fired two bolts at approaching vampires while bending to retrieve the four she'd just shot from the ash piles.

"Demons?" Brittany yelled back. "How do I-" she was knocked over by a blow from the demon on her shoulder.

Santana fired five bolts from point blank range into the demon as he raised his thick arm to land another blow on Brittany. Thick green blood oozed from the wounds as he fell backwards, dead. "Don't get it on you, it burns," Santana said pulling the bolts back out and wiping them across the shirt of the dead demon.

Brittany glanced upwards to the second floor. The door to her mother's room had not opened since she'd gotten there and Brittany hoped that meant she was still safe inside. "Santana, I-"

Santana glanced at Brittany and then the room upstairs. She nodded. "Go for it, I'll cover you!"

Brittany raced towards the stairs leading up to the second floor, shielding her eyes as Santana's crossbow caused showers of ash to explode left and right around her. A vampire jumped out in front of the first step and Brittany used her bo to catapult over him. When she landed she staked him from behind. Brittany bounded up the steps, dropping the bo behind her.

Four steps from the top of the stairs, another more agile bodybuilder-sized vampire jumped down into Brittany's path. She raised her stake high to strike but he caught her hand and lifted her up into the air by her wrist. Brittany frowned and let go of the stake in her trapped hand, catching it with her free hand and shoving it upwards into his chest. She fell backwards down the stairs as he turned to ash. Brittany shook off her disorientation and looked over the rail of the stairs. Grunts and howls of pain rose up from below as Santana furiously ashed vampires and killed demons.

Santana glanced up, "Seriously! Get a move on!"

Brittany nodded and bounded up the stairs again. To her left, the narrow balcony had three doors and dead ended with a panel marked electrical hazard. To her right was the door she'd seen her mother in and a fire exit door. Brittany turned right and placed her hand on the doorknob of her mother's room. She grimaced as she felt a searing pain in her right shoulder. Her hand fell from the knob and she reached back with her left hand to feel the handle of an axe. Tugging the axe free, she felt her right arm slump limply at her side. She turned and faced the demon who'd thrown the axe, standing at the opposite end of the gangplank. "Rude,"Brittany said and ran towards him. When she was within striking distance, she planted her feet and swung the axe as hard as she could with her left hand. The demon laughed, ducking the blow and grabbing Brittany by the arm. Her feet dangled off the ground as she felt her left shoulder start to dislocate. Two crossbow bolts zipped through the air, one landing in the demon's thick neck, the other left of center in his chest. Again the demon laughed, looking down at Santana on the floor down below. With a grunt, Brittany swung her feet up on the walls of the corridor giving herself leverage to kick the bolt in the demon's neck and chest completely flush. A splash of thick green blood singed Brittany's leg. The demon's eyes bulged, a gurgling sound came from his mouth, and he let go of her arm. They both fell to the balcony floor.

Through blurry eyes, Brittany saw a pair of black heels step out from the door to her left.

"You have no idea what you have done," Brittany recognized the voice of Rachel Berry. "This was going to be a thing of glory for both of us. Mostly me, to be honest, but you would be remembered in all this as well. Killing you in front of an audience, for the Master, at the height of the Mabon celebration...it was going to be perfect." The shoes approached and Brittany pushed herself onto all fours before standing up shakily. Rachel stood before her dressed in a tight black skirt and fitted red shirt, her faux leather duster flapping behind her as she walked towards Brittany. She narrowed her brown eyes. "But now you have gone and made a mess. Poor Kurt is beside himself." Brittany turned to see Kurt standing a ways behind Rachel shaking his head and muttering.

"But there is one way you could make it up to me. I could kill you _and_ Snixx in front of the Master,"Rachel said smiling. Sugar, who had appeared behind Rachel, now dressed in a jaguar print bodysuit and feather boa, clapped her hands. Kurt looked upwards as if pleading for help.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw Santana below now wielding her bo and fighting her way towards the stairs. "Not if I ash you first."

Rachel smiled, "Oh, but then you do have a dilemma on your hands. Do you ash me or save your dear sweet mother?"

Brittany's eyes shot to the door closest to the fire exit and she saw it swing open. "Mom!" Brittany shouted towards the door. A large demon stepped out from the door.

"Brittany!" Emma Pierce shouted. Brittany spun around to discover the shout had come from behind her. Another demon was standing in the doorway of the door closest to the eletric panel smiling, his hand clamped around her mother's neck. He shoved her hard out of the doorway until she was leaning over the balcony rail, forced to stair at the floor two stories below.

"You see," Rachel said smiling sweetly, "We are diametrically opposed forces, you and I; a win for me is a loss for you. By the time you make a rush for me, your mother will be a red smear on the floor below." The demon who had come out of the room near the fire exit now moved between Rachel and Brittany. "If you rush for your mother, my two big friends here will grab you and drop her anyway. Clearly win for me and lose for you."

Brittany looked at her mother who was now crying and being dangled over the balcony by her throat. Brittany turned around to face the demon standing between herself and Rachel. Almost faster than her brain could register the movement, Brittany's hand quickly snatched her bo from the air before it hit her in the face; Santana's aim from the floor below had been perfect. Brittany scraped the silver ends of the bo against the wall showering them with sparks.

"Points for perseverance. Both of you!" Rachel shouted. The last remark aimed at Santana now sporting two large axes below. The heads of two vampires rolled into the sunlight and burst into flames. "I was in the middle of 'Funny Girl'," Rachel said walking away. "Toss her off, I am tired of this round."

"Mom!" Brittany screamed as she turned to run towards her mother. The demon behind her grabbed her arm and tugged her backwards.

"Brittany!" Ms. Pierce screamed.

Brittany saw the demon's finger peel away from her mother's neck, allowing her to plunge over the side of the balcony. "No!" She pursed her lips, tears welling in her eyes, and turned towards the demon who had just tossed her mother off the stairs. Struggling to free herself of the demon holding her arms, she whipped the bo up, down, left and right, landing four solid blows. Pulling away, she ran at full speed and lunged for the demon in front of her. She landed with enough force to knock him backwards into the wall next to the electrical panel. Again whipping her bo in all directions, she delivered punishing blows to his windpipe, head, and stomach. In the process, her bo flipped open the door of the panel, the contents buzzing loudly.

The demon behind her charged at her back. Slamming her head towards the open panel. Brittany quickly held her bo out horizontally at shoulder height catching the sides of the panel's casing. She narrowly escaped her face touching the buzzing sparking inner workings. The demon standing against the wall pulled the bo from between her fingers as the demon behind her tried to force her head. Brittany's arms ached as she pushed with all her strength on the panel's casing to prevent from being electrocuted. The larger of the two demons pulled Brittany backwards and slammed her head into the wall and both resumed trying to push her head into the electric panel. Brittany's arms began to give and her face drew closer and closer to the eletrical components within.

With all of her remaining strength Brittany ducked her head and took a step back from the panel. She grabbed her bo from the ground and delivered a blow to the back of the first demon sending him face first into the panel. His body convulsed wildly as the electricty pulsed through him. The second demon turned to face Brittany and she leapt into the air, delivering a sidekick that sent him reeling backwards into his thrashing partner. As his body began to overload with electricity, Brittany landed safely a foot away from him and turned to walk away. The demon grunted, struggling to raise his arm.

A moment before she would have been out of reach, the demon's gnarled claw touched her shoulder. Every muscle in Brittany's body locked and she felt her vision begin to blur. She tried to lean forward but her brain was unable to send a signal louder than the electricity already coursing through her body. Brittany's body rocked spasmodically unable to resist. A fuse somewhere in the building tripped loudly. The two demons fell to the floor. Brittany's body slumped to the ground, dead. A solitary tear escaped her still open eyes.

Santana reached the top of the stairs and stood frozen, staring at the scene before her. "No," she said shaking her head. "No. No!" Santana shouted as she bounded the half dozen steps to where Brittany's body lay. Sliding to her knees, Santana scooped Brittany's limp form into her arms. "No! You're the...no, this can't be..." Santana cried. She shook Brittany roughly staring into her still devastatingly blue eyes. Santana searched desperately for any sign of life. Her face twisted in a grimace and screamed, her plantive wail echoing in the warehouse.

Santana pressed her forehead against Brittany's. Pink tears flowed steadily down her face and onto Brittany's lips. She rocked Brittany's body back and forth against her own, whimpering.

Santana's eyes flew open and she gasped, a piercing pain slicing its way through her back. She was pushed forward by two more blows to the back and she snarled, slowly turning her head.

"You killed her!" Sam shouted. Struggling to cock the crossbow once more.

Santana saw the others clamoring to climb the stairs behind him. She stood, plucking the errant bolts from her back and jumped onto the balcony rail. She stood there looking down at Brittany's body on the floor long enough for Ms. Holiday to take aim and fire a bolt aimed dead center at her heart. Santana snapped to attention in time to slap the bolt from the air. Her yellow eyes met Ms. Holiday's glare. She shook her head slowly. Turning towards the open warehouse behind her, she took a single effortless bound, her hands caught the edge of the broken skylight and she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Gaaaah! One more chapter. And soon, I won't make you wait.  
**

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot.**

**FAKE (Foss, A, K and Em)- Thank you, my loves. ;)**


	8. Welkom Chapter 8: Book 1 SItSWAY

**Chapter Eight**

**Part One**

Ms. Pierce slowly backed her wheelchair out of the small hospital bathroom, a small pitcher of water craddled in her lap. As she started to move the chair towards the bed again, Artie rolled through the door.

"Look at you, Ms. Hot Wheels," Artie smiled. Tina, Sam, and Ms. Holiday entered after him.

Ms. Pierce smiled. "Thanks, Artie. I'm adjusting. I'll be in the cast for two months, half that time I'll be stuck in this thing." Ms. Pierce covered her mouth and gasped, "Oh, Artie, no offense."

"None taken, Ms. P. I can bring by some of my old chairs. Maybe you'd like some bells and whistles," Artie said smiling.

Ms. Pierce smiled and nodded her head. She rolled to the foot of the bed and poured the water from the pitcher into an arrangement of flowers.

"Ms. Pierce? We won't stay long, we just..." Tina said.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

All eyes turned to look at the bed where Brittany was connected to a series of tubes and wires. Simply looking at the burns, bruises, cuts and scratches on her face and arms made them wince.

"The doctor's aren't sure how she's even alive. They're sure the shock she received from the panel would've killed her," Ms. Pierce said looking at Brittany with tears in her eyes. "Whatever you did..."

"We just got her here as quickly as we could, Ms. Pierce," Ms. Holiday interjected.

"Santana then? Do you know how to contact her?" Ms. Pierce looked at them. Each looked away or down avoiding her gaze. "If she hadn't caught me I'd have broken more than my leg. And if you weren't the ones responsible for saving Brittany ..."

"Yes, well..." Ms. Holiday said, "what's the prognosis?"

"They don't know anything. They don't understand what's happening, but she seems to be getting better every day. I suspect that has something to do with all this the v-a-m-p-i-r-e business," Ms. Pierce said, careful to lower her voice.

"I guess we owe you some background on all that. It's a long story. Could we bring dinner by sometime?" Ms. Holiday asked.

"I'd like that. I have a lot of questions," Ms. Pierce replied.

Artie rolled away from the window. "I think we better get back down there, that's the second time security has circled the building. I don't think Ms. Corcoran can get by with a smile and a wave in an illegally parked van for much longer."

"Oh!" Tina exclaimed, "I brought one of her hats she left at my house. I thought maybe it'd make her feel more..." Tina stopped and shrugged, now unsure of how to finish her sentence. She tossed the black and white panda hat on the foot of the bed.

**Part Two**

Tina, Artie, and Sam sat at the library table moping while Ms. Holiday cleaned off the grease pencil markings on the map of Sunnydale. Ms. Corcoran came out of the office and set a cup of tea on the counter for Ms. Holiday.

"So Ms. Pierce seems okay? I mean, when we got there, finding her on the floor..." Ms. Corcoran said, leaning back against the counter.

"She seems fine," Tina answered. "Just worried about Brittany."

"So what happened in there? Do we know? Does Ms. Pierce remember anything?" Ms. Corcoran asked.

"I doubt it, the last thing she remembered was Santana catching her," Artie answered.

"And Brittany? What happened to her? You were sure..." said Ms. Corcoran.

"I couldn't find a pulse at the warehouse. But maybe I didn't..."

"Maybe her Slayer powers protected her?" Tina asked.

"Slayers have superhuman strength and speed. They certainly heal faster than the rest of us, but...they aren't immortal. They can die. That's when the next one is called," Ms. Holiday said frowning down at her hands.

"But she's clearly not dead now, so..." Sam said.

"Yeah, what happens next?" Artie asked.

Ms. Holiday looked up at them each, "To be honest, I don't know. We wait."

There was a knock on the library door and after a pause it was pushed open.

"Hey! Anybody home?" A voice called out.

They all turned to see a petite girl dressed in a ratty black and white sweater under a dirty sleeveless denim vest. She had an armful of black bracelets and every finger sported rings of assorted sizes and shapes. Her bright pink hair peeked out from underneath a tattered black knit cap and her silver hoop nosering glinted under the fluorsecent lights.

"Holy pink-haired badass," Sam whispered.

"May I help you?" Ms. Holiday said, somewhat irritated.

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to be Holiday would you?" the pink haired girl asked, the chewing gum in her mouth popping loudly. She winked at Sam and Artie. Tina frowned.

"I am, may I help you?"

"I think I'm here to help you," the girl said striding forward. "I heard you're in the market for a new Slayer. I'm Quinn, at your service."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Book 1 (think of it as the season finale). I'm working on the next one (Book 2: Want Take Have). Gimme a few weeks to get ahead- that way I can pub regularly. Hope you had fun! Thanks for all the great reviews and PMs, follows, and faves.**

**Go follow nayabenelux (twitter) she's the one with the great idea to do this (and a fantastic all things Naya source). Thanks, Em!**

**Thanks to A and N for reading. **

**K! You da woman! But you knew that. **

**Foss, thanks for always being encouraging**.


	9. Update Pointer

Hi Errbody,

Just a quick note to let you know Book 2 is now in play...

Want Take Have: Book 2 So I'm the Slayer Who Are You

Let me hear from you...

eve


End file.
